EmptyTale
by TheLoneRuins
Summary: Un niño ha caído a las Ruinas, mucho años después de la guerra que encerró a los monstruos debajo del Monte Ebott. Hay algo raro en el que no se ve a simple vista, y que lo hace diferente a cualquier cosa que se haya visto, tanto por humanos como por monstruos. ¿Como reaccionaran los habitantes de las ruinas y mas allá a la llegada de este misterioso niño?
1. 01:00

_Frisk cayo por el hueco dentro de la montaña, aterrizando sobre un montón de flores. Una persona cualquiera se habrá quejado del dolor, pero Frisk ni se inmuto ni emitió sonido alguno. Cerca del pequeño jardín casi escondido, vio un portal que lo invitaba a pasar, y eso hizo._

*Hola _dijo una voz desde cerca, aunque Frisk no podía ver de donde provenía_

*Aquí, soy yo _era una flor, una flor que hablaba_.

*Me llamo Flowey, Flowey la flor.

*Eres nuevo por aquí, ¿verdad?

*Se nota, pareces estar algo desorientado.

*Alguien debería explicarte como funcionan las cosas por aquí.

*Bueno, parece ser que es trabajo del viejo Flowey, ¡así que vamos allá!

 _Por un segundo la vista de Frisk parpadea, y se encuentra cara a cara con aquella extraña flor, que lo mira intensamente._

*¿Ves eso que esta ahí, ese corazón?

*Esa es tu alma, y la culminación de tu…

*Oye, nuevo amigo, ¿Dónde esta tu alma?

 _Si antes estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba más. ¿Cómo podría saber el donde estaba algo que ni sabia que tenia?_

*Tranquilo _dijo la flor, sonriéndole_

*Déjame que yo me encargo.

 _Y de repente, todo volvió a la normalidad. O a su relativa realidad. Frisk decide no pensar en eso, le da dolores de cabeza._

*Bien, entonces.

*Intentemos de nuevo.

 _Otra vez todo a su alrededor parpadeo, y se encontró cara a cara nuevamente con Flowey._

*Como decía, ese corazón es tu alma, y es…

*…y es…

*…

*¿Es esto en serio? _la flor ya no sonreía._

*Donde rayos esta tu mald- HERMOSA alma.

 _Frisk se limito a encogerse de hombros, realmente no sabia porque el encontrarla o no era tan importante._

*Esto es raro, digo, más raro de lo habitual.

*…

*¡Espera!

*Tengo una brillante idea.

*Esta vez no puedo fallar.

 _Nuevamente todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Frisk se quedo mirando Flowey, y ahora que lo pensaba, los dos nombres empezaban con la letra efe, no es que eso sirviera para algo en ese momento, pero era algo._

*Oye, nuevo mejor amigo _Frisk miro a la flor, saliendo así de su nube de pensamientos._

*Para hacer lo que quiero necesito un minuto a solas.

* ¿De acuerdo? _Frisk hizo un gesto afirmativo._

*¡Genial, sabia que podía contar contigo!

*Entonces, vuelve por donde viniste, y quédate ahí por un rato.

*No te preocupes, yo te llamare.

 _Frisk le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, la flor resulto ser bastante amigable, y se puso a andar de nuevo hacia el pequeño jardín. Esas flores amarillas eran hermosas, como las rosas que crecen cerca de la entrada al Monte Ebott, o como las lilas que los pueblerinos solían traer durante la primavera, o como el jazmín que crecía cerca de su casa. Si, esas flores eran venenosamente bellas._

*Amigo _La voz de Flowey retumbaba de manera escalofriante por el corredor._

*Podrias venir un segundo _Frisk fue hacia la flor parlante._

*…Sabes, esto jamas me habia ocurrido.

*Normalmente, cuando algo sale mal, yo simplemente regreso.

*Pero…

*Pero…

*Esta vez no pude _Frisk no entendía que ocurría, miraba a la flor preocupado._

*Puedo hacerlo desde que tengo memoria

*No tiene sentido que de repente no funcione.

*A menos que… _La mirada que clavo sobre Frisk hizo que este se asustara._

*Tu tienes algo que ver _Definitivamente ya no sonreía._

*¡Estoy seguro! _La cara de Flowey se retorcía de odio._

 _Frisk no sabia que hacer, era literalmente la primera vez que algo así le ocurría. El era un niño solitario, y algo extraño, no tenia muchos amigos, muy pocos en realidad, pero aun así cosas como esta jamás le ocurrieron. Intento decir algo, pero las palabras le fallaban._

*… _De a poco las facciones de Flowey se fueron suavizando._

*… _Hasta que de la ira solo quedaba el recuerdo, eso y un aterrado Frisk._

*Oh, no puedo enojarme contigo _dijo Flowey, mientras sonreía amargamente._

*Es decir, muy seguramente tu llegada provoco algo que me impide regresar.

*Y eso me molesta. Bastante. Demasiado.

*Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

*Al menos algo bueno paso hoy.

*Y lo bueno, mi amigo, es que tú, al parecer, no tienes alma.

*Lo que significa que ya somos dos _al decir esto, Flowey le guiño el ojo._

 _Esto no hizo mas que confundir a Frisk: si Flowey no tenia alma, ¿Por qué era tan importante que el si tuviera?_

*Es la primera vez que veo a alguien sin almas, ¿sabes?

*Es como encontrarme con un viejo conocido.

*Se que va a sonar algo triste, pero…

*Eso me hace sentir un poco menos solo.

*Es decir, al fin encontré a alguien que tal vez… _pero se detuvo ahí, en seco._

*No dejémoslo ahí.

*Si termina siendo una vana esperanza, prefiero no haberlo dicho en voz alta.

 _Frisk lo miraba, y de una manera algo difícil de explicar, llego a entender, aun así lo único que llego a hacer era sonreír, aunque eso pareció bastarle a la flor parlante._

*Bueno, pero mira que hora es.

* No, en serio, mira tú, yo no llevo reloj.

*Pero ahora en serio, no hay muchas cosas en esta habitación.

*¿Qué tal si vamos a explorar un poco? _Frisk sonrió otra vez, e hizo otro gesto afirmativo._

*Ahora ves, eso te hace un amigo de verdad. ¡Vamos!

*Y no te preocupes si no me ves.

*Yo siempre estaré ahí, para algo están los amigos ¿no?

 _Y sin vacilar, Frisk se dirigió al otro portal, idéntico al primero, entusiasmado en ver que le esperaba mas allá_.

 **EMPTYTALE**

 **Historia de un fan de UnderTale**

 **Creado por mí**

 **Dedicado al que lo lea**


	2. 02:00

_Más allá del portal, Frisk no encontró nada mucho más interesante, solo una habitación vacía tras otra. Hubo un par de acertijos: como el del puente lleno de espinas, que se resolvía mirando con atención cuales cedían el paso y cuáles no al momento de intentar pisarlas; o aquellas palancas obviamente marcadas por los surcos dejados por otros que ya habían estado allí. Y el pasillo, ese abominable y casi interminable pasillo, mejor no pensar._

*¿Podrías dejar el melodrama por favor? _Frisk miro a Flowey, sin palabras ni aliento._

*¿Cómo puedes estar tan cansado?

*¡Fueron solo dos minutos!

 _Cuando Frisk hubo recobrado el aliento, miro a Flowey, y dijo_ :*…; _o al menos, lo intento, ya que apenas abrió la boca algo salto frente a ellos. Era una rana, o algo muy parecido, y al ver a Frisk, pareció asustarse, y de repente todo volvió a parpadear. Frisk se pregunto si esto era normal aquí, y si sus ojos podrían soportarlo de ser así._

*No te preocupes, no puede hacerte nada _dijo Flowey, aunque Frisk no podía verlo._

*Cree que se está defendiendo, pero tú no tienes alma, así que no podrá hacerte daño.

 _¿Pero defenderse porque? Frisk no recordaba haber hecho nada que provocara a la rana._

*Es tu aspecto _le respondió la flor, leyendo su expresión._

*Te ve como a un humano, y los humanos son temidos por aquí.

*Es decir, fueron ellos los que encerraron a todos los monstruos aquí abajo.

*Así que no importa si tuvieras intención de lastimarle o no.

*Solo ponerte delante de él lo aterra.

*Cree que los humanos vinieron a terminar el trabajo.

 _Frisk quedo envuelto en el silencio. ¿Terminar el trabajo? ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas? ¿Era posible que las cicatrices de la guerra, una tan vieja que ni siquiera los ancianos recordaban bien, aun sangraran en la mente de estos, los habitantes de las Ruinas?_

*Si, bastante trágico, ¿no? _La voz de Flowey sonaba distante, despreocupada._

*Pero tal vez si intentas hablarle se calme.

 _Lo que paso a continuación fue, desde su punto de vista, demasiado rápido como para evitarlo. Frisk se acerco al monstruo con la mano extendida, y este arremetió contra el pecho del niño con la cabeza tirándolo así al suelo. No hubo dolor, nunca lo había, pero aun así quedo algo desorientado, y con lo cansado que estaba le costó volver a levantarse._

*Si, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto _Flowey sonreía._

*Oye, ¿sabes que no es bueno golpear a la gente? _Había algo raro en esa sonrisa._

*Especialmente a las personas que no conoces. _No era la sonrisa en sí misma, pero…_

*Aun peor si esa persona es mi amigo. _Era una sonrisa que pondría alguien antes de…_

*Y este niño no es solo mi amigo. _Antes de hacer algo malo._

*Es mi mejor amigo.

 _Entonces Frisk lo vio. La rana estaba flotando, no sola, sino como tomada por raíces. Raíces que se extendían por todo su cuerpo, dejando solo la cabeza a la vista. Raíces que apretaban cada vez más. La rana lloraba, de dolor quizás, o tal vez solo pensaba en sus amigos, en su familia, en no poder volver a verlos. Nada de eso significaba nada para Frisk, la empatía no era ni por asomo una de sus cualidades más fuertes. Era plenamente consciente de lo que significaba, pero era inútil, Frisk solo comprendía las emociones cuando lo afectaban directamente._

 _Lo que hizo a continuación solo fue un reflejo de eso, la cara que Flowey y sus acciones le preocupaban, porque aquella flor le importaba, y no podía haber nada bueno en ellas. Sacando fuerzas quien sabe de dónde, se planto frente a la flor_.

*Oye, ¿qué haces? _Flowey no dejaba de sonreír, y eso inquieto aun más al niño._

*Intento hacerte daño, ¿No es normal que le haga lo mismo? _Pero aun así no se movió._

*¿En serio quieres que lo suelte? _Frisk asintió con tanta fuerza que su mentón reboto en su pecho._

*¡Pero intento hacerte daño! _Frisk sacudió la cabeza, y Flowey dejo de sonreír._

*¿¡Como demonios se supone que te mantenga a salvo, si cada vez que lo hago me detienes!?

*¡Como, Asriel, dime como! _Y de repente se quedo en silencio_.

 _Las raíces, lentamente, liberaron a la rana. La flor y el niño se quedaron mirando por unos segundos. El pobre de Frisk no podía emitir palabra. ¿Asriel? ¿Y ese quien era? O más importante aún, ¿Por qué Flowey lo había llamado de esa manera?_

*Supongo que nunca vas a cambiar, ¿no?

*Siempre el niño bueno, el correcto, el que hace caso sin importar que…

 _Y de repente todo volvió a la normalidad, esa cosa tan relativa que depende demasiado del contexto y las circunstancias. La rana huyó, y en la sala quedaron solos. Frisk miraba a Flowey, pero este ya no le devolvía la mirada. La expresión de su rostro se había borrado por completo, dejando así una cara muy parecida a lo que Frisk viera si se mirara en un espejo. Algo temeroso, pero firme y decidido, Frisk paso su mano delante de la cara de la flor, quien de a poco pareció empezar a reaccionar._

*¿Pasa algo? _Frisk frunció el seño._

*Oh, lo de antes, lo siento creo que me deje llevar.

*…

*Aunque si te soy honesto, no sabía que podía hacer eso. _Frisk lo miro a los ojos directamente._

*No, en serio, no lo sabía.

*Además, ese nombre, Asriel…

*¿Por qué te llame así? _Frisk se encogió de hombros, tan confundido como su amigo._

*Mejor dejemos las cosas como están, ¿de acuerdo?

*Sigamos explorando, hay más que ver si seguimos avanzando. _Dijo Flowey con poco entusiasmo._

*Tu ve delante, yo te seguiré, necesito pensar. _Y desapareció._


	3. 03:00

_Se sintió solo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió completamente solo. Sabía que no era asi, Flowey estaba cerca, pero no podía sentirlo, no como antes. Sus pasos se fueron haciendo cada vez más pesados, hasta que entro en una habitación, más bien un pasillo, con un montón de hojas secas. Sobre las hojas yacía, o flotaba, un fantasma que no dejaba de repetir Z, quizá haciéndose el dormido. Frisk intento hablarle, pero las palabras le fallaron; intento moverlo, pero lo atravesó, y decidió que era de muy mala educación atravesar a los fantasmas, así que retrocedió. El fantasma, por su parte, siguió repitiendo incesantemente Z; a esta altura ni el parecía creer que estaba dormido, pero aun así insistía._

 _Frisk, rendido, se sentó cerca del portal, sintiéndose cada vez más cansado, cada vez más solo, y eso no le gustaba para nada._

*Oye, ¿estás bien? _El fantasma ya no estaba echado en el suelo, ahora flotaba frente a él._

*¿Estas triste? _Frisk aun no podía decir nada, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza._

*Oh, ya veo.

*…

*Yo también estoy triste, aunque ya no recuerdo porque. _Frisk lo miro, curioso_.

*Es lindo, ¿no?

*Encontrarse con alguien que sufre tanto como uno.

*Me alegra un poco. _Frisk_ _no entendía lo que el fantasma quería decir, pero no dijo nada._

*Me recuerda que no todos son felices mientras yo estoy triste.

*Que también hay gente que sufre como yo.

*Y eso es bueno, supongo.

 _Frisk se quedo mirando al fantasma, extrañado. ¿Estar feliz porque hay gente triste, estando uno triste también? Mientras más lo pensaba, mas le costaba entender._

*Oh, espera, mira esto. _Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos._

*… _Pero en vez de caer, subían por su rostro._

*Un poco más. _Subían hasta su cabeza, y tomaban forma._

*Y ya está. _Forma de un sombrero de copa._

*¿Qué tal? _Frisk miro al fantasma, sonrió un poco, y levanto sus dos pulgares._

*Gracias. He estado practicándolo, en mi tiempo libre.

*Oh no, mi descanso ya habrá terminado.

*Mi jefe se enfadara si llego tarde, aunque yo soy mi propio jefe, pero…

*Oh nooooo… _El fantasma floto hasta el techo y lo atravesó, desapareciendo_.

 _Frisk se levanto lentamente, mirando el lugar donde aquel extraño fantasma había desaparecido, y sonrió un poco más. Aun no entendía eso de estar feliz por estar triste, no del todo al menos; pero aun así, el fantasma lo había hecho sentir mejor. Estaba sacudiéndose los pantalones cuando escucho pasos que venían del otro lado del pasillo. Lo que llego a través del portal era, ¿una cabra, tal vez? Una cabra caminando en dos patas y con manos. Una cabra que además iba vestida, y llevaba una cara de preocupación algo marcada._

*¿Es por aquí? _Dijo_ _la mujer (¿?) cabra. Detrás de ella estaba la rana de antes._

*Es raro, por estos lugares ya casi no pasa nadie. _La rana tenía todo el cuerpo marcado._

*¿Quién habrá…? _Las cicatrices le recorrían todo el cuerpo, como venas negras_.

*Oh. Hola. _La mirada de la cabra se cruzo con la de Frisk_.

*Mmm, no recuerdo haberte visto antes. _Frisk_ _la miraba detenidamente_.

*Eres nuevo ¿verdad?, pero de donde saliste… _La rana temblaba detrás de la cabra_.

*Oh, no te preocupes, no hay peligro. _La rana miro a la cabra, y se calmo de a poco_.

*Ya puedes volver a tu casa, pero cuídate. _La rana asintió, y saltando se fue por el portal._

*Y tu, pareces cansado, ¿Por qué no me acompañas?, vivo cerca de aquí.

 _Frisk, a decir verdad, no sabía qué hacer. Flowey no estaba y no sabía cuando volvería, y ahora que lo notaba realmente estaba cansado. Normalmente se recomienda no seguir a desconocidos, pero viendo y considerando que la alternativa era quedarse haciendo nada solo, decidió asentir con la cabeza. Además, otro camino no había_.

*Genial, será maravilloso.

*Hace mucho que no tengo visitas, o que veo alguna cara nueva.

*De todas formas, mejor nos apuramos un poco.

*Deje el horno prendido, solo espero que el pastel no se queme. _De repente se quedo pensando._

*O la casa.

 _El camino fue, en opinión de Frisk, bastante extraño. De por sí ya había notado una extraña música que llenaba el ambiente, y que parecía provenir de la nada. También se volvió a encontrar con el fantasma, luego de caerse por un trozo del suelo algo derruido_.

*Mi niño, ¿te encuentras bien? _Dijo la cabra, que ahora sabia se llamaba Toriel_.

*El está bien, no te preocupes. _Dijo el fantasma, que se encontraba echado nuevamente_.

*Oh, gracias a…

*¿Napstablock, eres tú? ¿Qué haces ahí abajo?

*Me caí.

*… _Toriel_ _se apretó la mano contra la cara en un gesto que Frisk juraría ya haber visto_.

*Napsty, eres un fantasma, puedes flotar. _La voz sonaba cansada_.

*Oh, cierto. _Y de a poco fue elevándose hasta atravesar el techo_.

*Adioooooooooos. _Frisk sonrió ante esto, que sujeto tan agradable_.

 _Más tarde, se encontró con un grupo de arañas. Toriel le dio unas monedas de oro, y Frisk se compro una dona que, contrario a lo que decía su nombre, no tenía ni estaba hecho de arañas reales. Eso sí que hubiese sido raro. Una vez en la casa, Toriel lo llevo directamente a una habitación amueblada como para un niño. Frisk quiso preguntar porque tenía una habitación así, pero algo lo detuvo. Como si la pregunta no fuese ni remotamente correcta._

*Puedes dormir aquí, si quieres. _Toriel le sonrió débilmente_.

*Si me disculpas, voy a cerciorarme de que la cocina no esté en llamas.

 _El cuarto tenía una cama, un armario, una cómoda, un cajón lleno de juguetes y otro lleno de zapatos dispares. Sobre la cómoda había un marco de un cuadro vacio, Frisk no estaba seguro de porque nadie querría un marco vacio. Una parte de su cerebro llego a la conclusión de que, tal vez, antes hubiese una foto ahí, pero que fuese quitada por algún motivo. Esa misma parte le dejo a entender que quizás sería mejor ignorar el tema completamente. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mas cómoda se veía la cama. Al sentarse sobre ella, Frisk no pudo evitar acostarse y luego, ya acomodado, se durmió._


	4. 04:00

_Había pasado un largo tiempo. No sabría calcular cuánto, pero bastante ya que se encontraba bien descansado cuando despertó. Se encontró a si mismo recostado en una cama que le costó reconocer. Entonces se acordó de todo: la flor, la rana, el fantasma, la cabra…_

 _Flowey._

*Oye, dormilón. _Flowey estaba allí_.

*Veo que has descansado. _¿Pero de donde salió esa maceta?_

*Wow, no sabía que alguien pudiera dormir de esa manera.

*Dos días seguidos, ¿en serio te canso tanto ese pasillo?

 _Frisk miro a Flowey y sonrió. Era bueno verle de vuelta._

*Además, esa cara tuya mientras duermes.

*Hilarante.

*…

*Oye, siento haberme ido de esa manera.

*Es solo que, aun después de haber meditado, no sé porque reaccione de esa forma.

*Ni porque de repente protegerte fuese tan importante.

*…

*Es decir, a ti no pueden lastimarte.

 _Frisk miro a Flowey, la flor se veía realmente preocupada. Es lo normal, pensó; o quizás no lo era. Pero a esta altura "normal" sonaba tan correcto como "raro" y viceversa. Flowey guardaba silencio, pero en su cara Frisk veía que intentaba decir algo. Acerco la mano a sus pétalos, y los acaricio suavemente._

*¿Sabes que no soy un perro, verdad? _Frisk se limito a asentir._

*De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras. _Frisk sonrió, mostrando sus dientes._

*Si no vamos a hacer nada, vayamos afuera, la maceta es incomoda como no te imaginas.

*Oh, y trae el trozo de pastel que Toriel te dejo.

 _Ya fuera de la casa, y con el estomago lleno, Frisk se recostó sobre el árbol. Ya no estaba cansado._

*Hace mucho que no entro a esa casa.

*Me trae recuerdos, algunos buenos, otros no tanto.

*…

*Oye, estuve pensando, lo que paso con la rana.

*Fue algo inaudito, para mí al menos.

*No suelo reaccionar de esa manera, o de ninguna si soy honesto.

*Pero cuando estoy contigo.

*Me siento…

*…diferente.

 _Frisk miro a Flowey, quien parecía cada vez mas perdido en sus pensamientos. Le encantaría poder ayudar a su amigo, pero poco y nada entendía el de su confusión. El mismo no entendía nada._

*Cuando estamos solos, como ahora, me siento en calma.

*Aunque en general siento que estoy ahogándome.

*Si es que eso tiene sentido.

*Imagínate, yo solo, intentando nadar en un profundo lago.

*Kilómetros y kilómetros de chocolate liquido, sin la más mínima señal de tierra a la vista.

*Por un lado, lo del chocolate no esta tan mal, es casi un sueño hecho realidad.

*Pero por otra parte, aun si no muero por asfixia, aun si existiera tierra a mi alrededor.

*No me creo capaz de hacer otra cosa que comer y comer.

*Hasta reventar.

*…

*Sería un desastre, un dulce desastre. _Frisk comenzó a reír, como no lo había hecho desde hace tiempo._

*Jaja, si, ríete de mí, yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar.

*Aun así, tal vez sea esa la razón, tal vez estar contigo me altera, aunque no sé cómo.

*Me resulta difícil de entender, mucho más de explicar.

*…

*Y tal vez no importe…

 _Para Frisk, todo aquello no tenía sentido, o más bien, no le encontraba uno. Era como tratar de entender al fantasma, por mucho que su mente intentase formular una respuesta, esta no terminaba de convencerle. De repente miro a Flowey, quien por su parte lo miraba, y su rostro estaba tranquilo, como suavizado y en paz._

*Es lindo, ¿no? _Las palabras del fantasma resonaban en su memoria._

*Encontrarse con alguien que sufre tanto como uno. _Y de a poco empezaron a tener sentido_.

*Me alegra un poco.

*Me recuerda que no todos son felices mientras yo estoy triste.

*Que también hay gente que sufre como yo.

 _El asunto no era sentirse feliz por ver gente triste en la tristeza propia, la cosa era ver que uno no era el único al que el mundo le ponía las cosas difíciles: era darse cuenta que más allá de todo, uno no estaba realmente solo. Volvió a mirar a la flor, y de repente el asunto del alma tenía más sentido que antes._

*Mejor volvamos adentro.

*Antes de que Toriel tenga un ataque de nervios.

*Créeme, no quieres verla cuando se pone así.

 _Frisk se limito a asentir, y lentamente se dirigió al interior de la casa._

*Oh, pensé que seguías dormido.

*Ya empezaba a preocuparme.

*Si no te molesta, hay un par de cosas que me gustaría mostrarte.

*Veras, yo siempre quise ser una maestra.

*Pero como veras, en las Ruinas no hay muchos monstruos interesados.

*¿Me dejarías ver que tan bien puedo hacerlo? _Frisk_ _asintió, ni que tuviera otra cosa que hacer._

*Entonces empecemos.

 _Frisk no sabía que era una escuela, jamás había ido a una y no se le había ocurrido asistir de todas formas. Toriel estuvo toda la tarde intentando enseñarle diferentes cosas, entre matemáticas, literatura, historia. El problema principal no eran los temas, ni la manera en la que se enseñaba, sino la facilidad con que Frisk aprendía. Era como si los temas ya estuvieran en su cerebro; como si, aunque no lo recordara, ya lo supiese._

*Vaya, esto es raro. _Frisk la miro más allá de la hoja que le acababa de entregar._

*Pensé que te costaría un poco más.

*Los temas que repasamos no eran difíciles de por sí, pero…

*…terminamos en menos de dos horas. _Frisk frunció el seño, ¿eso era muy poco, o mucho?_

*A decir verdad, me dejaste sin más que enseñar.

*Debes de tener un buen cerebro entre esos hombros, o al menos una muy buena memoria.

*Oye. _Flowey dijo de repente, desde dentro de la maceta._

*Si no te molesta, ¿podrías decirnos como salir de las ruinas?

*A mi amigo y a mí nos gustaría seguir el viaje.

*Um. _Toriel se quedo mirando a la flor._

*No sabía que fueras ventrílocuo. _Frisk se limito a levantar los hombros._

*Aun así, tienes razón,

*Hay más cosas que ver más allá de las Ruinas.

*Sería una lástima que no pudieras ver nada más.

*Además, tengo amigos que podrían ayudarte.

 _Toriel desapareció, solo para aparecer minutos después con una pequeña mochila. Frisk la tomo, no estaba muy pesada._

*Así se te será más fácil llevar las cosas que encuentres por el camino.

*Ahora sígueme, te mostrare la salida.

 _Frisk odiaba los pasillos largos, así que adivinen la cara de alegría que tuvo al ver que, antes de salir, debía recorrer uno. Toriel hablaba a medida de que avanzaban, pero Frisk no oía ni una palabra, concentrando sus energías en evitar que le fallaran las piernas. Al final, llegaron al portal que comunicaba con el resto de aquel mundo subterráneo._

*Recuerda, se amable, y estoy segura de que tendrás muchos amigos.

 _Frisk asintió, y atravesó el portal._


	5. 05:00

*Nieve. _Dijo Flowey, desde dentro de la mochila._

*Odio la nieve, y el frio.

*Casi hasta prefiero la maceta.

 _Frisk camino a través del desierto blanco, impresionado. Era la primera vez que veía algo así. De donde venia jamás nevaba. Estaba anonadado, pero aun así oyó a la rama romperse, y al voltearse la vio partida en dos, aunque no recordaba haberla pisado._

*Nos están siguiendo.

*Si te hablan, no pares.

 _Frisk asintió, ¿a qué clase de loco se le ocurre escabullirse detrás de la gente? ¿Qué tan aburrido tiene que estar uno? Más adelante, en mitad del camino, vio un puente no muy largo. Al intentar atravesarlo, oyó pasos detrás._

*oye. _Frisk no paro, ¿Por qué debería?_

*no te enseñaron a…

*… ¿me escuchas? _Frisk siguió caminando, sea quien fuera no importaba._

*oye, es de mala educación no saludar…

*… al menos podrías contestar, ¿sabes?

*Ignóralo y tal vez se vaya. _Frisk le limito a asentir._

*¡Sans!

*aquí estoy Papyrus.

*¿Sigues holgazaneando?

*En serio, ¿no podrías tomarte tu trabajo en serio por un minuto?

*naa, muy complicado

*¡Al menos podrías trabajar en tus acertijos!

*lo hago, créeme.

*tengo uno o dos por ahí preparados.

*¡Excelente!

*Ve a colocarlos, yo me iré a reajustar los míos.

*Y no te distraigas.

 _Frisk siguió caminando tras el esqueleto alto (Papyrus, si había entendido bien). Cualquier cosa antes de quedarse quieto, el frio no le venía muy bien. Detrás de sí, el otro esqueleto (Sans) se quedo parado justo donde había quedado._

*Solo vámonos, ¿sí?

*De todas formas, jamás me cayó bien.

 _Frisk miro a Flowey, pero se limito a levantar los hombros. A su alrededor solo había nieve, y por muy nueva que sea la experiencia, se estaba desgastando rápidamente. En el camino se cruzo con un perro adicto a las croquetas. Literalmente las fumaba. Eso ya era cruzar un límite. Después con un muñeco de nieve que le pidió se llevase una parte de él para que recorriera el mundo (o mejor dicho, las ruinas), ya que él no podía moverse; Frisk acepto, aunque no sabía como un pequeño trozo de nieve sobreviviría fuera de aquel frio lugar, menos aun dentro de sus bolsillos o en la mochila._

 _Estaba volviendo cuando volvió a encontrarse con los esqueletos. Al parecer a Sans no se le da eso de trabajar, o hacer nada de por sí. A Papyrus eso no parecía gustarle en lo más mínimo._

*¿Es que acaso no piensan callarse? _Dijo Flowey, y eso atrajo la atención de los esqueletos._

*Sans dime, ¿Qué es eso?

*una flor parlante, al parecer

*No, hablaba de lo otro, lo que sostiene la flor.

*oooh, hubieses sido más especifico.

*mmm, a mi me parece que es un humano. _Papyrus se quedo mirando a Frisk por un largo rato._

*No.

*¿no qué?

*No es humano.

*¿estás seguro?

*Por supuesto que si Sans, podría reconocer a uno con tan solo verlo.

*Y aunque este ser se parezca mucho, y sea un buen ventrílocuo, no es humano.

*si tu lo dices Paps.

*Sans, errores como este podrían evitarse si prestaras más atención en mis entrenamientos.

*no digas eso, sabes que soy puro hueso para tus lecciones.

 _Frisk se lo quedo mirando, entre atónito y por alguna razón, ligeramente insultado._

*¿Se supone que eso era un chiste?

*Sans, el niño y su flor tienen razón.

*Eso fue horrible, incluso para ti.

*vamos, ¿es que acaso no tienen sentido del humero?

 _Ninguno de los tres, o mejor dicho cuatro, dijo nada. Frisk fruncía el ceño, y Papyrus también lo haría, si es que tuviera ceño que fruncir._

*Sans. Cállate.

*vamos Paps, no fue tan…

*Cállate.

*niño, ya sé que comenzamos con el hueso izquierdo, pero…

*¡Cállate! _Las voces de Papyrus y Flowey sonaron al mismo tiempo, tanto que aun el eco parecía gritar._

*…

*Lamento haber gritado, pero estuvo así todo el día.

*Un esqueleto tiene sus límites.

*No te preocupes _dijo Flowey guiñando un ojo._

*Hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.

*Eres bueno en eso de hacer hablar a la flor.

*¿Cómo lo haces?

*Es un secreto.

 _Mientras caminaban, Papyrus les contaba de su vida. Un poco sosa, si, entretenida, pero sosa. En todo el trayecto, Sans no abrió la boca. De vez en cuando Frisk lo miraba, y Sans no paraba de sonreír, como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso era bueno, o al menos eso creía. Pronto llegaron a un pueblito, bastante vivo por lo que se podía ver._

*Aquí estamos, Snowdin…

*Si, no es necesario que diga el nombre, para eso este el cartel.

*Pero me gusta como suena.

*Genial, mas nieve.

*Es hermosa, ¿verdad? _Dijo Papyrus, ignorando o no captando el sarcasmo._

*Aquí siempre nieva.

*Aunque nadie sabe exactamente porque, ni siquiera Sans.

*Hablando de él, no es tan malo.

*Cuando no intenta pasar de comediante, suele ser bastante agradable.

*Lo dudo.

*Mmm, no pareces acostumbrado al frio.

*¡Ya se! Vayamos a mi casa.

*Ahí al menos estarán más cómodos.

*Eso se oye genial.

*¡Entonces vayamos!

*Y por ser mi invitado, te preparare mi receta especial.

*Los espaguetis siempre saben mejor con compañía.

 _Frisk parecía haber sido el único en percatarse de la desaparición de Sans, que hace instantes estaba ahí, parado en medio del grupo, y hacia ya un buen rato no estaba. Ni a Flowey ni a Papyrus parecía importarles, así que, por inercia, termino importándole poco a el también._


	6. 06:00

*Así que, ¿sabes cocinar?

 _No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que entraron a la casa. Era una casa normal, como cualquier otra que haya podido ver en su corta vida; aun así, Frisk, aunque no sabía muy bien porque, esperaba encontrar algo diferente. Lo único que resaltaba era aquel cuadro de un hueso, y la extraña mascota-piedra apoyada sobre la mesa. Hasta había un calcetín tirado y todo, lo que la hacía aun más normal aquel hogar._

 _Frisk no podía evitar sentirse algo avergonzado; nada de lo que veía se parecía en lo mas mínimo a lo que él había imaginado. Prefería no pensar más en ello, así que apenas Papyrus menciono la cena, Frisk se metió se ofreció para cocinar el mismo, y así es como empezó todo._

*Era de imaginarse.

*Alguien con semejante habilidad para hacer hablar a las flores debe de tener otros talentos igual de interesantes.

*Aunque… _Frisk seguía cortando mecánicamente las verduras, sin pensar mucho en ello._

*…esto no se parece en nada a como cocinamos con Undyne.

*Normalmente a estas alturas la cocina debería estar en llamas.

*Pero tranquilo, no estoy juzgando tus métodos, sería poco cortes criticar a un invitado.

*Y tu insistencia en demostrar tus dotes culinarios me ha conmovido.

 _Con los espaguetis y la salsa listos y servidos, Frisk se sentó frente al esqueleto, algo nervioso. Si ya el hecho de creer que la casa seria una cueva oscura y llena de calaveras y huesos no era suficiente, ahora no paraba de pensar: ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a comer? ¿Se le caería la comida por entre los huesos? ¿Podía siquiera su huesuda boca procesarla sin que esta se desparrame por los costados?_

 _Todas esas inquietudes fueron resueltas en el momento en que Papyrus se llevo el primer bocado a la boca. Los dientes permanecían cerrados, pero Frisk podía jurar que oía como masticaba, aunque no sabía ni imaginaba como. Solo segundos después, pudo ver y oír como tragaba, y aunque de verdad intentaba no mirar, no lograba apartar sus ojos, y aun así no vio nada. Nada cayo por el hueco de la garganta, como si todo hubiera desaparecido de una manera u otra._

*Los espaguetis están algo más blandos de lo que estoy acostumbrado.

*Y la salsa, aunque no lo suficientemente quemada, tenía un sabor picante bastante curioso.

*Una nota de ocho huesos sobre diez. _Frisk se lo quedo mirando._

*¿Sucede algo? _Eso lo saco de su trance._

*No pasa nada es solo… _Ni siquiera Flowey sabía que decir, tan extraño había sido aquello._

*La comida estuvo deliciosa, pero me estoy atrasando con mi entrenamiento.

*Siéntete bienvenido de pasar a mi cuarto, yo tengo que irme.

*El castigo por llegar tarde es aun peor que los ejercicios.

 _El esqueleto salió tan rápido como sus huesos se lo permitieron, dejando solo al niño y a la flor._

*Jamás cambiara. _Dijo Flowey._

*Oye, su habitación es la primera puerta al subir las escaleras.

*Vayamos, aquí no hay nada para ver.

 _Una vez dentro, lo primero que llamo la atención de Frisk fue la cama. Si, tenia forma de coche con ruedas y todo, pero no fue eso lo que le dio más importancia. Era una cama, y con tan solo verla Frisk se sintió cansado, agotado, y no pudo evitar acercarse mientras arrastraba su cuerpo._

*Todavía tiene esa vieja colección de juguetes. _Frisk se acercaba a la cama cada vez más._

*No es que me sorprenda, siempre los tiene, igual que los huesos en el armario. _Solo un poco mas y llegaría._

*Y mejor no hablemos de las cosas que pone en ese grupo de raros por internet. _Solo un paso más._

*Sentados delante del monitor, sintiéndose más de lo que realmente son, ¿patético verdad?

 _Ya no podía esperar, se abalanzo sobre el colchón. Olvidándose de que aun llevaba puesta la mochila, o de que Flowey estaba allí. Cayó boca abajo, y apenas pudo sentir las sabanas, su cuerpo se relajo casi por completo. No emitió sonido alguno, solo respiro profundamente._

*La próxima vez que hagas algo así avísame, ¿quieres? _Frisk vio la maseta tirada a su lado en la cama._

*No me molesta poder estar sobre un colchón, pero prefiero saber si me van a arrojar a uno.

 _Lentamente, Frisk se sentó, y con cuidado acomodo a su amigo._

*Gracias señor.

*Pensé que nunca lo haría. _Frisk se limito a sonreírle._

*No me mires con esa cara. _Y le paso la mano por los pétalos._

*Y ya te dije que no soy un perro.

 _Ambos permanecieron así, en silencio, durante un largo rato. Cuando a Frisk se volvió a parar, el agotamiento se había ido. Tomo a Flowey y bajo por las escaleras. Era hora de irse, ya no había nada más que hacer allí. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando esta empezó a sacudirse, como si alguien la golpeara. Pero en vez de sonar con un TOC TOC, el ruido era más parecido a un AUCH. Cuando la puerta se quedo quieta, Frisk la abrió, mostrando a un pequeño monstruo amarillo._

*Oye, ¿has visto a Papyrus?

*Oí que iba a entrenarse con Undyne, y quería seguirlo.

*Se fue hace bastante. _Contesto Flowey, que aun se hacía pasar por una simple flor._

*Wow, eres bueno. _Dijo el niño monstruo._

*Me llamo Monster Kid.

*Sé que no es muy original, pero que se le va a hacer, mis padres son así.

*Tú eres el niño nuevo, ¿verdad?

*Sígueme, así podremos encontrar a Undyne más rápido.

 _Antes de que Flowey pudiera decir nada, Monster Kid salió corriendo, solo para tropezarse y caer de boca al suelo y volver a levantarse inmediatamente después._

*Es raro, ¿no? _Frisk asintió._

*Aun así, sigámoslo.

*Ni que tuviéramos otra cosa que hacer.

 _Frisk levanto los hombros. Flowey tenía razón, así que comenzó a correr en la dirección que el monstruo amarillo se había ido._


	7. 07:00

_Seguir a Monster Kid resulto ser más sencillo de lo que Frisk se hubiera imaginado. No había que seguir las huellas, sino las marcas que dejaba su rostro en la nieve. Frisk no se dio cuenta cuando, pero había salido de aquella zona nevada. De a poco, Flowey asomo sus pétalos, saliendo lentamente de la mochila._

*¿Ya nos fuimos?

*¿Ya nos alejamos de la nieve? _Frisk asintió_

*Oh, gracias al cielo…

*… ¿raso? ¿Así se dice?

*No importa, lo importante es que nos alejamos del frio.

*De todas maneras, sigamos avanzando, Monster Kid nos espera más adelante.

 _Y era cierto, allí parado frente al precipicio se hallaba el monstruito amarillo, mirando hacia la nada. Y Frisk podría jurar que la nada le devolvía la mirada. Se acerco, pero antes de llegar vio a Sans. Así que aquí era donde se había ido. Se acerco, y el esqueleto pareció sonreírle aun más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo._

*oye, niño.

*veo que te llama la atención mi puesto.

*fue idea de Papyrus.

*dijo que si me acercaba mas a la capital, tal vez me importe mas mi trabajo.

*no creo que doscientos metros ayuden mucho, pero ya el. _Frisk se limito a mirarlo, y Flowey no emitió palabra._

 _Le resultaba dificil encontrar tema de conversación. ¿Qué se supone que le dices a un esqueleto? ¿De qué le hablas? Sans no parecía en lo mas mínimo molesto por lo que había pasado antes, pero aun así Frisk se sintió incomodo._

 _Unos pasos se oyeron detrás, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar…_

*¡Oh, ya llegaste! _Grito_ _el niño monstruo, y de repente Frisk se ardió con deseos de abrazar el suelo, y eso mismo hizo._

*¿Qué haces? ¡No hay tiempo para descansar, no llegaremos a tiempo para ver a Undyne entrenar!

 _Frisk podía sentir a Flowey intentando salir de la mochila, y se levanto lentamente. ¿Era necesario gritar así? Mientras se sacudía, miro a Monster Kid, quería decirle algo, pero Flowey se adelanto._

*¡¿Podrías tener más cuidado?!

*¡La flor y la maseta son cosas delicadas! _Grito Flowey, algo mas que molesto._

*Lo siento, es que estoy tan entusiasmado que no puedo detenerme.

*Es más, no sé qué hago quedándome quieto, ¡nos vemos más adelante!

 _Monster Kid salió corriendo, dejándolos atrás. Detrás de ellos, Sans comenzó a reírse._

*Estoy empezando a creer que tanto caerse le está afectando.

*Es decir, de tanto golpearse la cabeza.

*De todas maneras, sigamos.

 _Frisk asintió, y reanudo la marcha. Ir tras el niño monstruo a su paso se le haría imposible, así que decidió tomarse su tiempo, observando su entorno. Ese nuevo lugar se llamaba, según Flowey, Waterfall, y al igual que Snowdin el nombre era una descripción directa del lugar. Sea quien sea que decidía los nombres no era muy original que digamos, aunque mientras más lo pensaba, mas se daba cuenta de que, aun si pudiera cambiar el nombre, este seguiría refiriéndose al agua. Estaba tan absorto en el ambiente que, cuando la lanza se clavo delante de él, termino sentado._

*Pero qué demonios fue eso…

 _En el aire comenzaron a aparecer mas lanzas, mientras una armadura hacia acto de presencia. De repente, las lanzas apuntaron al niño, y los ojos de la armadura brillaron._

*Oye, se que a ti no pueden matarte.

*Pero mis pétalos y yo somos un poco alérgicos a la muerte, así que…

*¡Corre!

 _No supo de donde había sacado las energías, pero de repente Frisk se encontró de pie, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Las lanzas volaban cada vez más cerca, cada vez de forma más precisa. El camino se fue complicando a medida que avanzaba, como un laberinto. Pero al final del camino no encontró nada, solo vacio. Intento darse la vuelta, pero la armadura lo había alcanzado._

 _Antes de que Frisk reaccionara, el camino se corto, y ambos cayeron. Mientras estaba en el aire, sintió su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, aunque solo duro medio segundo, y realmente no hubiese visto nada. Frisk pensó, antes de golpear el suelo, que tal vez, haber escalado el Monte no fue una de sus mejores ideas._


	8. 08:00

_Soñó que estaba fuera de la montaña, de nuevo en la ciudad donde había nacido. Soñó, con su padre, los primeros días de su vida. Se vio a si mismo subir a la monte, y caer, pero cuando llegaba al fondo el sueño volvía a empezar, eso lo lleno de ansiedad. El ciclo continuo e interminable lo ponía nervioso. Cada vez que se repetía, era un poco más largo, los detalles cada vez más claros. Fue cuando pudo ver la cara de su padre cuando abrió de golpe los ojos._

 _Y se encontró a si mismo tirado en un pequeño parche de flores amarillas. Miro a su alrededor, en poco tiempo se dio cuenta que no se encontraba a la entrada de las ruinas. Es decir, se encontraba rodeado de agua, algo que no recordaba haber visto antes, menos aun la cascada. Cascada, Waterfall, los nombres eran realmente descriptivos, hasta el punto de lo ridículo._

 _Miro hacia arriba, solo para saber si la armadura aun seguía allí, pero no vio nada. Se relajo un poco, aun más cuando vio la mochila tirada a un lado suyo. En el interior no estaba Flowey, pero había una nota:_ " **La maseta se hizo trizas con la caída. No te preocupes, buscare otra. Nos vemos luego**."

 _Frisk echo una mirada dentro, no encontró ni rastro de tierra, pero sus cosas seguían allí. Se puso la mochila, y emprendió la marcha. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de basura, literalmente. Encontró una caja de una película y la coloco dentro de la mochila. En una heladera pequeña encontró algo que tenia escrito "Comida para astronautas", y por pura curiosidad lo guardo también. Mientras andaba vio un muñeco que le llamo la atención. Se quedo mirándolo por un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya había visto uno no mucho después de haber llegado. Sonrió un poco y acaricio al muñeco._

 _Estaba por salir cuando sintió un ruido, como cuando algo salta sobre agua, y a los pocos segundos el muñeco cayo delante de él. Parecía molesto._

*¡¿Es que acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a no acariciar a desconocidos?! _Frisk negó con la cabeza._

*¡Pues se nota!

*¡Y si tus padres no lo hicieron, entonces yo te enseñare algo de respeto!

*¡Muchachos, ataquen!

 _Alrededor de Frisk aparecieron muñecos más pequeños, parecidos al que estaba gritando. Estos soltaban algo parecido a garabatos que volaban hacia él, pero que al tocarlo simplemente rebotaban._

*¡¿Pero que hacen?!

*¡Apunten mejor!

 _Pero era inútil, los garabatos, aunque más enfocados, seguían rebotando sobre Frisk, que aun no lograba entender que es lo que ocurría._

*¡Ineptos, son todos unos ineptos!

*¡Váyanse de aquí, lárguense, fuera, ya no los necesito!

 _Frisk vio como los muñequitos, se fueron alejando tristemente; eso no le gusto en lo más mínimo. Se acerco al muñeco y le planto una bofetada que hizo que diera un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo._

*¡¿Pero cuál es tu problema?! _Frisk le frunció el seño._

*¡Primero me acaricias y luego me golpeas!

*¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! _Frisk señalo a los otros._

*¡¿Qué sucede con ellos?!

*¡Son una inútiles, unos inservibles, unos…! _Frisk volvió a señalar a los otros muñecos, y esta vez pareció dar efecto._

*… _De entre los muñequitos, habían algunos aun más pequeños que estaban llorando, o eso parecía._

*Yo no quería, es decir, mi venganza… _Frisk volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con más severidad._

*¡Si, si, me disculpare!

*¡Santo cielo, te pareces a mi madre!

 _Frisk vio como el muñeco se acerco a los más pequeños. No podía oír lo que decía, pero el abrazo grupal le dio a entender que las cosas habían terminado mejor de lo que esperaba. De repente se sintió raro, como si alguien hubiese tirado agua congelada en su interior. Sintió como el pecho se le encogía, y la respiración se le cortaba._

*Es muy lindo cuando la familia se arregla, ¿verdad? _Frisk pego un salto, el corazón se le detuvo, y luego paso a latir a mil por hora._

*Oh, lo siento, es que estabas tan concentrado que no quise interrumpirte. _Napstablock estaba flotando a su lado._

*Pero hablando en serio, las familias deberían estar unidas.

*Ver como se arreglan me alegra. _Frisk se calmo, su corazón se estabilizo._

*Oh, estas agitado.

*¿Por qué no pasas por mi casa?

*Vivo aquí cerca. _Frisk se quedo mirando al fantasma mientras este se iba flotando. Decidió seguirlo, por lo menos hasta volver a encontrarse con Flowey._

 _Al llegar, volvió a sentirse algo desubicado. La casa de Napstablock era tan normal como cualquier otra. El fantasma le ofreció un sándwich, y Frisk lo acepto. Tenía un sabor raro, aunque no supo identificarlo. Mientras comían, Frisk se puso a escuchar la música que había en la casa. Frisk no sabía mucho de música, pero no le pareció nada mal._

*¿Te gusta?

*Estoy trabajando en un mix nuevo.

*Aunque aun no le puse nombre, ni la música.

 _Frisk termino el sándwich de sabor desconocido. La música que escuchaba lo envolvía._

*Después de comer, suelo echarme al suelo a meditar.

*Es una tradición familiar.

*¿Me acompañas?

 _Eso sonaba más a una siesta que a meditar, pero no oirías queja alguna de Frisk. Descansar era siempre algo bueno, más cuando tu cuerpo te lo pide. Así que con cuidado se recostó en el suelo, y se quedo mirando el techo._

*Ahora intenta sentirte como una mota de polvo.

*Diminuto, minúsculo, microscópico comparado con el resto del universo.

 _Frisk sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajo, casi como si flotara. Flotar como si estuviera en el espacio, moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro aunque su cuerpo siguiese inerte sobre el suelo de la casa. Pudo imaginarse las estrellas rodeándolo, la nebulosa, el vacio, todo tan hermoso, todo tan lejano. De repente sintió algo rapándole la cara, como una rama o una hoja. Cuando miro a un lado, vio a Flowey, y la ilusión espacial se quebró._

*Tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad? _Estaba en otra maseta, una un poco más grande, y de otro color._

*Oye, gracias por cuidarlo por mí. _Dijo Flowey._

*No hay de qué. _Respondió el fantasma._

*Las visitas siempre son bienvenidas por aquí.

*Aun las que se duermen tan profundamente que parecen cadáveres.

*De todas formas, gracias. _Insistió la flor._

*Ya nos marchamos dormilón, así que levántate.

*Adiós. _Dijo Napstablock_

*Vuelvan cuando quieran. _Alcanzo a oír Frisk antes de salir por la puerta._

 _Siguieron el camino tranquilamente durante un buen rato. La música del fantasma los seguía, aun cuando no sabían de donde salía. Por el camino vieron varias cosas raras, como un pez (¿?) cantante tímido, un pulpo gigante parlanchín, un enorme castillo a la lejanía que según Flowey era donde se encontraba el rey en ese momento, y lanzas, no podía olvidarse de ella, ¿Cómo olvidarlas si parecían materializarse en el aire solo para rebanarlos?_

 _Después de correr por un rato, llegaron a un puente, donde encontraron a Monster Kid. Sentado al borde, con expresión lejana a todo a su alrededor._

*¿Eres un humano? _Pregunto el niño monstruo cuando Frisk se acerco._

*Es decir, Undyne dijo que eras un humano.

*Aunque Papyrus parecía convencido de lo contrario.

*Así que dime, ¿eres o no humano? _Por primera vez en su vida, Frisk se dio cuenta de que no podía decir nada._

 _Permanecieron en silencio los tres durante un rato._

*¿Sabes qué? No importa.

*Si eres o no humano.

*Porque somos amigos, ¿no? _Frisk aun no sabía que decir, así que se limito a asentir con la cabeza._

*Genial. Bueno, es tarde y Undyne no está por ningún lado, así que volveré a mi casa.

*Nos vemos.

 _Frisk y Flowey se quedaron mirándolo hasta que desapareció de sus vistas, luego siguieron su camino._

 _Al llegar a lo que parecía ser la entrada de una cueva, Frisk se detuvo, miro hacia arriba. La armadura estaba allí._

*Sabía que vendrías.

*Ni que hubiese alternativa, u otro camino.

*No sé como hiciste para engañar a Papyrus, pero yo puedo reconocer a un humano con tan solo verlo.

*Y ahora que al fin te encontré, te contare la larga y sufrida historia de mi pueblo antes de matarte.

*Veras, todo comenzó cuando los humanos y los monstruos entraron en guerra.

*Cuando los monstruos fueron derrotados, los humanos nos encerraron debajo de este monte.

*Desde entonces, esta ha sido nuestra prisión.

*Si, ya sé, no es una LARGA historia, pero créeme cuando te digo que si hubo sufrimiento.

*Y ahora… _dijo preparando su lanza._

*... ¡MUERE! _De repente la armadura salto, precipitándose sobre él._

 _Frisk no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, podía ver como aquella amenazante armadura caía como en cámara lenta, cada vez mas y mas rápido. Como en una de esas películas de acción americanas. De repente, la armadura se paró en seco, justo delante de él, y se quedo mirándolo._

*…espera un segundo. _Dijo la armadura, que decidió sacarse el casco lentamente._

*Tú no ÉRES humano. _Dijo con algo de espanto la mujer pez._

*Y yo casi te…

*¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

*Nada malo paso, así que podemos hacer como si NADA hubiera pasado.

*¿De acuerdo? _Frisk asintió algo confundido._

*¡Genial!

*Me llamo Undyne, aunque tal vez ya lo sepas.

*¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi casa?

*Así podre disculparme por intentar asesinarte.

 _Mientras la seguía, Frisk no podía evitar pensar: ¿Era normal invitar a alguien a tu casa después de amenazarlo de muerte? Y esa duda lo acompaño durante todo el viejo. Flowey se limitaba a mirar, tan confuso como él. Nadie dijo una sola palabra en todo el trayecto._


	9. 09:00

_Cuando llegaron a la casa, Frisk no pudo evitar pensar, con cierto desagrado, que el mundo parecía conspirar contra él. Ya había pasado dos veces, donde lo que imagino no termino siendo real en lo mas mínimo, y ahora se encuentra cara a cara con la casa de Undyne y resulta ser que tiene forma de pez. De cabeza de pez para ser más exacto._

*Oye, ¿piensas pasar o te quedaras todo el día mirando el frente?

 _Con eso, Frisk volvió a la realidad, asintió, y siguió a Undyne al interior, que termino siendo tan normal como siempre._

*Espérame aquí, me cambiare la armadura por algo más cómodo.

 _Frisk apoyo la mochila sobre la mesa, y saco Flowey de adentro. Se sentó en una de las dos sillas, se acomodo sobre la mesa, y se quedo mirando a su alrededor. Era una casa simple, el comedor y la cocina estaban juntos, además a un costado había un piano de cola, bastante bien cuidado a la vista._

*Sabes, jamás había estado aquí.

*Es decir, he recorrido todo el subsuelo.

*Pero esta casa, además de otros lugares muy puntuales, siempre estaban fuera de mi alcance.

 _Frisk se quedo ahí sentado, y antes de poder decir nada, la puerta de la habitación de Undyne se abrió violentamente. Flowey casi se cae de la mesa, y Frisk casi salta de la silla, mientras Undyne salía sonriente._

*Ah, así está mejor. _Dijo la chica pez, estirando los brazos._

*La armadura molesta, no soporto el calor.

*Menos mal que no pase por Hotlands. _Frisk se quedo mirándola._

*Es la zona que viene después de Waterfall.

*Es un lugar árido, y caliente, preferiría no tener que pasar por allí.

*¿Y porque tendrías que ir? _Dijo Flowey_

*Es solo que… _Dijo Undyne, sentándose en la otra silla de la cocina._

*…hay alguien allí que casi nunca sale de su casa. _La Undyne segura parecía haberse desvanecido._

*Es una amiga mía, alguien que me importa, y no me gusta verla así.

*Esa chica tiene miedo de salir de su casa, no habla con nadie si no es por el teléfono.

*Pero basta de hablar sobre cosas deprimentes, vinimos aquí a que me disculpe.

*¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar? _Frisk señalo la cajita amarilla sobre la mesada._

*¿Quieres te? ¡Excelente! _Undyne salto a la cocina._

*Dame solo un minuto y estará listo.

 _Los tres se quedaron mirando las caras mientras el agua hervía. Undyne no sabía si mirar a la flor o al niño; es decir, la flor es la que hablaba, pero se supone que el niño es el que la hace hablar. Flowey simplemente miraba a sui alrededor, como intentando memorizar cada detalle, por minúsculo que parezca. Frisk solo miraba el piano, intensamente. El ruido del hervor del agua rompió el silencio._

*¡El te está listo! _Undyne puso una taza en frente de Frisk, que paso a tomarlo de un sorbo._

*…

*Wow, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

*El agua en esta casa puede fundir acero, y tú te la tomas como si nada.

*Eres interesante, niño.

*Aunque esa flor tuya me da escalofríos, ¿podrías decirle que deje de sonreír?

 _Frisk miro a Flowey quien, definitivamente, sonreía. A él no le pareció raro, sonreír no tiene nada de malo, así que se limito a encogerse de hombros. Undyne rio nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones._

*Tienes razón, no importa…

*¡Lo que si importa es que pude disculparme contigo!

*¡Y esta vez la casa no termino incendiada! _Frisk la miro, confundido._

*Oh, no es nada. Es la norma cuando Papyrus viene de visita.

*Volviendo al tema, ya que me disculpe, eso nos hace amigos.

*¿Verdad? _Frisk levanto una ceja._

*Y un buen amigo puede hacerle un favor a otro, ¿no?

*Solo di lo que quieres sin dar más vueltas mujer. _Undyne miro a Flowey, lo señalo con la boca abierta._

*No sé como lo haces, pero es impresionante.

*En serio. _Flowey se la quedo mirando._

 _El sorprendido aquí era él: ¿Cómo podía ser que nadie se diera cuenta? ¿Eran los habitantes del Subsuelo tan tontos, o algo mas estaba pasando? Al final, se dijo, no importaba. Aun no entendía porque había confundido a su nuevo amigo con Asriel, hablando como lo hubiera hecho… sacudió la cabeza, eso podía resolverse después, con más tiempo y menos interrupciones._

*Volviendo a lo del favor, no es mucho, ni muy difícil.

*Solo necesito que lleves este sobre a mi amiga.

*Iría yo misma, pero no me llevo bien con el calor. _El niño y la flor se miraron, y Frisk asintió con la cabeza._

*Ah, qué demonios. _Dijo Flowey algo molesto._

*Ni que tuviéramos otra cosa que hacer.

*¡Excelente! Aquí la tienes. _Undyne saco un sobre de por debajo de la mesa._

*Llévaselo, luego hablaremos de cómo te devolveré el favor.

 _Con eso, tanto el niño como la flor fueron, casi literalmente, echados de la casa._

*Si así es como trata a sus amigos, no quiero imaginarme que le hace a sus enemigos.

*De todas formas, vamos.

*Mientras más rápido lleguemos, mas rápido podremos olvidarnos de toda esta idiotez.


	10. 10:00

_No mucho después de dejar la casa de Undyne, Frisk y Flowey se encontraron delante de su objetivo. La amiga de la chica pez, ¿Cómo será?, se pregunto Frisk mientras contemplaba el enorme edificio que tenía delante. En letras grandes y claras, la pared tenia escrito LAB, aunque de poco le serbia saber eso, Frisk no sabía que era un LAB. Encontró la puerta abierta, así que paso. El lugar estaba a oscuras, excepto por un enorme aparato lleno de pantallas, en estas se veía una serie de dibujos. Dibujos de gatos que caminaban en dos patas, hablando como lo haría un humano, o un monstruo, y entonces Frisk se dio cuenta que después de todas las cosas que había visto hasta el momento, eso era lo más normal._

*Vamos Kissy, solo tienes que disculparte y todo acabara bien. _Dijo una voz de alguien que, ahora que la oía, estaba sentada frente a las pantallas en un sillón._

*Alphys, querida, es la quinta vez que dices lo mismo.

*¿Sabes que no te escuchan, verdad?

*Lo sé Mettaton, pero no puedo evitarlo.

*Si estuviera ahí, la sacudiría, le diría que está haciendo las cosas mal.

*Interesante. En realidad no. _Dijo el robot, con tono desinteresado._

*Tengo que irme, de todas formas, mi público me espera.

*Si, si, solo recuerda cerrar la puerta. _Dijo Alphys, sin sacar la vista de las pantallas._

 _A lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de una rueda alejándose, y después el abrir y cerrar de una puerta. Cuando el silencio volvió a la sala, Frisk se acerco al sillón. No sabía si esta Alphys era o no la persona que buscaba, pero si no lo era bastaría con preguntar. Sin embargo, cuando le toco el hombro para llamarle la atención, Alphys salto del asiento pegando un grito. Mientras ella se recobraba, Frisk intentaba analizarla: ¿Qué se suponía que era? ¿Un lagarto, alguna clase de dinosaurio, algo entre las dos cosas? Mirándola bien, le hizo acordar al Monster Kid, quizás sean parientes. Tal vez._

*C-como entraste… _Frisk señalo la puerta._

*Oh, me olvide de cerrarla…

*…de nuevo.

*De todas formas, ¿necesitas algo?

*Como podrás ver, estoy ocupada estudiando… _Los dos miraron las imágenes en las pantallas._

*…historias de los humanos.

*Nos pidieron que te alcancemos este sobre. _Dijo Flowey, mientras Frisk le acercaba la carta a Alphys._

*¿En serio? Mmm.

*Estoy algo ocupada, la pondré con el resto de las cosas para después.

 _Alphys encendió las luces y se dirigió hacia lo que Frisk podría describir como una escalera automática. No es que jamás haya visto alguna, pero era una escalera que se movía sola, así que dentro de su cerebro dedujo así debía llamarse, y se dio una palmada en el hombro por ello. La siguió, y una vez arriba se acerco a un mueble lleno de cajones. Lo ignoro, y fue directamente al tacho de basura que había justo al lado, con un cartel que decía "DESPUES", le saco la tapa, tiro el sobre, y lo volvió a cerrar._

*¿Procrastinando? _Pregunto Flowey, sonriendo._

*Oye, ya te dije que estoy ocupada. _Replico Alphys._

*Por favor dile a tu flor que no sea…

*…

*Mmm, esto es incomodo.

*¿Qué sucede? _Frisk y Flowey la miraron._

*Es que, no me habían llegado noticias de que un humano había caído en las ruinas.

*¿Humano? ¿Dónde? _Dijo Flowey, mirando para todos lados._

*¿El niño que sostiene tu maseta? _Contesto Alphys algo nerviosa, señalando temblorosa a Frisk._

*Oh, ¿El?, no es humano. _Dijo Flowey despreocupadamente._

 _Alphys se quedo mirando, alternadamente, al niño y a la flor, de a poco mas confundida. De a poco se fue calmando._

*¿Estás seguro?

*Porque me parece MUY humano.

*Tan humano como algo puede parecerse a uno.

*¿Dices que reconocerías a uno, pero estudias su "historia" mirando caricaturas?

*Touche. _Dijo Alphys, ya completamente calmada._

*Pero aun así, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no es humano?

*Hay que ser ciego para no verlo. _Flowey hizo un ademan exagerado para resaltar sus palabras._

*Solo míralo más de cerca y te darás cuenta.

 _Alphys hizo caso, y fue arrimándose a Frisk lentamente, hasta que estuvo a una distancia incomoda, las caras casi tocándose. Ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, como si buscase ver mas allá, parpadeo una, dos, tres veces, y se alejo. Expiro fuertemente, como si hubiera contenido el aliento durante todo el tiempo._

*Oh, santo cielo.

*Casi me da un infarto. _Frisk la miro, ¿Qué tenían de malo los humanos? ¿Y porque importaba tanto si él era uno o no?_

*Bueno, si no eres humano, y no estás ocupado. _Dijo Alphys, algo nerviosa._

*¿Te gustaría ver conmigo algo de anim-historia humana?

 _Frisk no sabía que era animistoria, pero sonaba interesante. Miro a Flowey, que se encontraba tomándose la cara con sus dos pétalos, en un gesto desesperado. Cuando Flowey levanto la vista y vio a Frisk, mirándolo como pidiendo permiso._

*¡Esta bien, quedémonos!

*¡Pero deja de mirarme así, me pones nervioso! _Frisk sonrió y le acaricio los pétalos._

*¡Genial! _Exclamó Alphys, un poco demasiado entusiasmada._

*¡Vamos allá! _Frisk iba sonriente detrás de ella, mientras que Flowey se veía, si pudiera caminar, como si estuviera arrastrando las ramas/pies._


	11. 11:00

_En plena oscuridad, las pantallas mostraban imágenes a un público expectante. Frisk y Alphys miraban con entusiasmo, mientras Flowey refunfuñaba en un costado. Las historias pasaban de lo hilarante a lo impactante rápidamente, confundiendo al niño, que jamás había visto cosas como esa. Alphys, mientras miraba, comía y repetía las frases como alguien que ya lo vio miles de millones de veces. Estaban los dos sentados en un viejo sillón que Alphys dijo había sacado de entre la basura._

*Es algo viejo, pero es cómodo y no está muy roto.

*Aun no entiendo porque alguien querría deshacerse de él, pero mejor para mí.

 _Frisk miraba las pantallas, casi hipnotizado por las imágenes y sonidos. Era como soñar, pero estando despierto, y esos eran dos conceptos completamente nuevos para él. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final, y cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente interesantes, todo termino._

*Cada vez me gusta más, aun cuando ya sé que va a pasar veinte minutos antes. _Frisk le apretó el hombro._

*¿Um? ¿Quieres ver más?

*Lo siento, pero era el último. _Frisk_ _se queda pensando y después, de un salto va hacia su mochila._

*¿Qué tienes ahí? _Frisk saco la caja que había encontrado antes. Estaba seguro de que de algo serviría._

*¿¡De donde sacaste eso!? _Pregunto Alphys, mientras Frisk se acercaba al televisor._

*¡E-espera, no lo pongas, es horrible!

*¡Esa cosa arruino toda la serie, no podemos verla! _Frisk_ _se detuvo en seco, miro a Alphys, y toco el botón PLAY._

*Ooooh, al menos, ¿podríamos mirar solo la mitad? _Frisk se sentó en el sillón nuevamente._

*B-bueno, si la quieres ver, supongo que está bien, pero créeme, no te gustara.

 _Frisk le sonrió, mientras la pantalla mostraba el título: "Mew Mew Kissy Cat 2". A su lado, Alphys se quejaba en voz baja. Flowey sonreía, al menos no era el único que sufría esta vez._

*La intro es mala, de eso no hay duda. _La canción se oía mientras Alphys decía esto._

*Los amigos de la Kissy ya no están, los cambiaron. _Frisk se limito a mirar, las palabras de la hermana de Monster Kid no llegaban a sus oídos._

*La trama es demasiado básica, no pasa nada interesante en ningún momento. _Los capítulos van pasando, Frisk sigue mirando si importarle las criticas._

*Parecieran que intentan destruir su propia creación. Y ahí va otra canción ridícula.

* ¿Dónde está la esencia de la serie original? _Frisk bailaba sentado al son de las melodías, hasta Flowey no podía evitar menearse un poco, inconscientemente._

*Hasta aquí llegue la última vez que intente verla, sigue siendo tan horrible como la recuerdo. _Frisk hizo un gesto de silencio, y el show continuo._

 _Los capítulos iban pasando, Alphys seguía murmurando y Frisk seguía absorto el movimiento de las figuras que conformaban la animación. De repente, dentro de la serie hay un flashback, que retrocede al punto en que la temporada anterior había dejado._

*Eso no me lo esperaba. _Ahora eran ambos quienes miraban los monitores con atención._

 _Las escenas van cambiando de tono, algo mas tétrico, se llega a explicar un poco la ausencia de los personajes, dando pocas explicaciones, pero Alphys parecía entender todo. Frisk la vio sorprenderse más con alguna revelación, alguna confesión, o un cambio en el punto de vista. De a poco, todo empezaba a cuadrar._

*Así que todo fue porque… _Alphys alzo sus manos hacia la pantalla._

*Supongo que yo jamás podría haberlo hecho, pero aun así… _No encontraba las palabras, o se negaban a salir._

*Esto es más fuerte de lo que esperaba… _Dijo al fin, derrotada._

 _Pasaron las horas, y Flowey aprovechaba la distracción para pensar: le había llamado Asriel, eso era raro, pero lo más raro era que también se consideraba a si mismo Asriel. El otro nombre le traía dolores de cabeza, ese por el cual se había sentido identificado al hablarle así, como si su mente no comprendiera que estaba ocurriendo. Pero si el realmente era "el", ¿entonces porque también creía ser "el otro"? ¿Cómo podían dos pensamientos tan dispares pertenecer a la misma cosa, sin que uno pudiera eclipsar al otro?_

 _A Flowey le encantaría saber, pero hasta ese momento estaba contento con dejar las cosas como estaban. Pensar le hacía bien, pero le traía jaquecas que él prefería evitar. La música del cierre sonó por los parlantes, y no volvió a sonar el tema principal, Flowey levanto los pétalos, el castigo había terminado._

*Sabes, después de un inicio tan desastroso, que las cosas hayan mejorado de esa manera me impresiona.

*Gracias a ti pude ver un final que de otra manera me hubiera perdido, así que gracias.

 _Alphys se levanto, encendió las luces, y apago las pantallas. Tomo la caja, suspiro, y volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa._

*Se está haciendo tarde, si quieres usa el sofá para dormir, yo me voy a la cama.

 _Frisk no movió ni su cabeza ni su cuerpo, era raro verlo así, como una muñeca de trapo tirada sobre la cama._

*¿Estás bien? _Le pregunto Alphys, pero aun así se negó a responder._

*¿Ya estas dormido? Qué posición más rara. _Dijo ella, y al no ver reacción del niño, se acerco._

*¿Acaso te sientes mal? Undyne siempre me dice que no es saludable quedarse sentado tanto tiempo, pero nunca me ha pasado nada. _Coloco su mano sobre Frisk, y la retiro casi de inmediato._

*¡Por el amor de la cabra, estas helado! _Preocupada, intento tomarle el pulso, solo para quedar tiesa en el lugar._

*… _Nada. Nada es lo que recibió al poner su mano sobre el pecho del niño, que se desplomo sobre el sofá sin oponer resistencia._


	12. 11:11

_Silencio._

 _Las manos de Alphys comenzaron a sudar, al mismo tiempo que el resto de su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, temblando, palideciendo. Con la fuerza que le quedaba, se llevo a la boca una de sus manos, pero aun eso no pudo para el grito que le nació de lo más hondo del pecho. Eso atrajo la atención de Flowey, rompiéndole su línea de pensamiento._

*¿Qué paso? _Pregunto la flor, entre curiosa y despreocupada. Alphys se limito a intentar recobrar el aliento._

*El, él, el,… _Balbuceaba ella, de manera descontrolada._

*¿"El" qué? ¿" **EL** " quien? _Dijo la flor, algo distraída._

*¿Qué paso? _Alphys señalo el inerte del niño sobre el sofá. El siguió el dedo con la vista._

 _A Flowey le costó entender lo que ocurría, pero cuando lo hizo, el ambiente de aquel edificio pareció congelarse para él. Algo no andaba bien, Asriel no se movía. Se acerco, y con sus pétalos intento buscar señales de vida, pero era inútil; no había pulso, y el cuerpo de su mejor amigo estaba helado. Eso no podía ser,_ _ **EL**_ _recordaba el rose de sus manos, el afecto que sus dedos desprendían. ¿Cómo podía algo tan cálido simplemente apagarse de esa manera?_

*¿Qué paso? _Pregunto por tercera vez, pero en esta ocasión, la pregunta sonó tan afilada que Alphys sintió un escalofrió._

*No lo sé, estábamos mirando anime tranquilos, parecía estar perfectamente bien.

*Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando dejo de moverse. _Alphys temblaba, los nervios estaban sacando lo peor de ella._

 _ **EL**_ _se la quedo mirando, eso no podía ser verdad, nadie podía quedarse tieso de un segundo a otro, sin advertencias, sin señales. Quería matarla, seguramente ella había hecho algo, SI ella le había hecho esto a… pero de repente de detuvo. Alphys lo miraba, curiosa, mientras la mueca de odio y dolor se iba transformando poco a poco en una más pensativa, meditativa. Había dos voces en su cabeza, dos voces que exclamaban dos cosas muy opuestas. Flowey, no sin esfuerzo, las aparto a ambas: una por ser demasiado destructiva y violenta, y la otra por parecerse más a un llanto inútil._

 _Cuando al fin pudo pensar con claridad, Flowey acerco sus pétalos a la cara del niño. Paso varios segundos así, quieto, cada vez más ansioso, hasta que al fin lo sintió._

*Respira. _Dijo, su voz mucho más suave de lo normal._

*Está vivo. _Decirlo en voz alta lo calmo muchísimo. Su mejor amigo no estaba muerto, y esta vez Asriel podía hacer algo para ayudarlo. Aunque no supiera que._

*¿Pero cómo? ¡Su cuerpo esta helado, y su corazón no late!

*¡¿Cómo puede algo vivir así?! _Flowey seguía mirando a Frisk detenidamente. Ahora que lo notaba, el pecho del niño se movía lentamente._

*No lo sé, ¿no se supone que tú eres la científica aquí? _Flowey saco de la mochila una manta, algo que Toriel había puesto ahí, y que ahora al fin resultaba útil._

 _Los temblores de Alphys se detuvieron en ese momento. La flor, por más maleducada que sea, tenía razón: ese era su laboratorio, si había alguien allí que debería dar respuestas, ese alguien era ella. Pero, ¿Qué clase de respuestas podía dar alguien que no sabía el porqué? Fácil, le respondió una parte de su cerebro, solo tienes que tomar al niño y analizarlo; si su corazón no es lo que lo impulsa, ¿Por qué su cuerpo disminuyo de temperatura? ¿Acaso le faltaba algo? Necesitaba pensar, y rápido. Algo le estaba afectando, y si Alphys no hacía nada rápidamente, las cosas solo empeorarían._

 _Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió: ¡magia! Pocas cosas conocía ella capaz de engendrar vida, eso tenía que ser. Pero, de ser verdad, ¿Cómo haría ella para ayudarle, si la magia le era tan extraña como su vida social? Ese pensamiento la deprimió. La flor seguía quieta, sin decir palabra, mirando fijamente a su amigo._

*Tú puedes usar magia, ¿verdad? _Flowey si limito a asentir, se sintió raro._

*Entonces, ¿podrías intentar darle algo de tu magia?

*No estoy segura de que funcione pero, algo es algo ¿no?

 _Flowey no respondió, en cambio se limito a sacar unos pétalos blancos, que se acercaron a Frisk, pero que rebotaron y desaparecieron a los pocos segundos. Flowey intento de nuevo, con el mismo resultado._

*Ya había visto esto antes, mientras viajábamos por el vertedero.

*Los ataques mágicos no le afectan, la magia simplemente rebota.

 _Eso la desconcertó, si la magia de los monstruos no servía entonces… magia de los monstruos…_

*¡Eso es! _Exclamo Alphys eufórica._

*¡Nuestra magia no le afecta porque su cuerpo se mantiene con magia humana! _Flowey la miro, muy confundido._

*La magia humana y la magia de monstruos, en su estado más puro, se repelen.

*Por eso tus pétalos rebotaban. _Flowey seria mirándola incrédulo._

*¿Y eso de que nos ayuda? _Dijo la flor, algo molesta._

*¡Pues, si conseguimos darle magia humana se recompondrá! _Dijo Alphys, contenta._

*Y dime lagartija cuatro ojos, ¡¿De dónde demonios vamos a sacar magia humana pura?!

 _Alphys dejo de agitar los brazos, Flowey la miraba frunciendo. Algo dentro de su cabeza le dijo que eso se podía arreglar, pero como y cuanto costaría, esas eran cosas que ni ella sabía._


	13. 11:23

_Undyne estaba sentada en una pila de basura, hace horas que estaba allí y aun no había rastro ni de Alphys ni del niño. Volvió a cambiar de posición las piernas, por millonésima vez ese mismo día. Vio pasar al maniquí de un lado a otro, con su familia. Napstablock pasó a saludar unas dos o tres veces. Incluso llego hasta dormirse, el ruido de las cascadas la relajaba hasta ese punto. Pero no, ni el mensajero ni el destinatario hicieron acto de presencia durante las horas que estuvo sentada allí._

*Ahora que lo recuerdo. _Se dijo a sí misma._

*Jamás le dije a QUIEN se suponía que debía entregarle la carta.

*…

*¡Demonios! _Sus gritos resonaron en el basurero, haciendo vibrar las montañas de desechos a su alrededor._

*¡¿Te importaría?!

*¡Intentamos tener una reunión familiar aquí!

 _Undyne gruño, quería callarlo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Se levanto, y fue marchando lentamente hasta su casa. Una sopa instantánea le levantaría el ánimo. Quizás._

 _ **Reporte de estado #1**_

 _ **Por Dra. Alphys**_

 _ **Hasta el momento, el cuerpo del sujeto sigue sin reaccionar. Aun cuando intentamos implantar magia que no sea humana de manera pasiva, esta sigue siendo rechazada.**_

 _ **Se soluciono de manera temporal el problema de la temperatura corporal: sabanas y frazadas, que aunque no servían de mucho, lograron que el sujeto moviera los dedos, aunque sea tan solo un poco.**_

 _ **La falta del combustible principal es aun algo preocupante, mas aun cuando no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo tenemos para conseguirlo.**_

 _ **Solo rezo porque no sea demasiado tarde.**_

 _Undyne suspiro, la tarde había pasado lentamente, y la noche la había encontrado recostada sobre el piano. Alrededor había restos de fideos, que colgaban tanto de su boca como del tazón a medio terminar que estaba apoyado en la única mesa de la habitación. Afuera solo había silencio._

*Un momento. _Dijo, levantándose rápidamente._

*¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo, hundiéndome en mi propia pena?

*¡¿Quién rayos soy, Napstablock?! _Salto del piano, y con energía sacada de su rabia, marcho a la puerta._

*¡Si ella no fue al encuentro, entonces YO tendré que ir a encontrarla!

*¡Así se habla! _Dijo Monster Kid._

* _¡Aghgggggh!_ _Undyne grito, sorprendida._

*… _Undyne se quedo mirándolo, saliendo del susto._

*¿Qué haces aquí? _Pregunto, al recuperar la compostura._

*¡Te busque por todas partes, para verte entrenar!

*Después me cruce con Napsty, que dijo que estabas aquí, meditando.

*¡Y aquí estoy!

*… _Undyne frunció el seño._

*¿Y cómo entraste?

*¡Por la puerta! _Respondió el monstruo, orgulloso._

*…

*¿Por la puerta? _Undyne levanto la vista, y efectivamente vio la puerta abierta._

*La deje abierta de nuevo… _Se tapo la cara con las manos._

*Oye, Napstablock y yo pensábamos ir al laboratorio de Alphys.

*Nuestro amigo nuevo está ahí, al menos eso dijo Sans.

 _O sea que la carta si llego. Y por alguna razón, aun así, ni Alphys ni el niño aparecieron. La mente de Undyne comenzó a dar vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa, hasta que llego a la única conclusión posible en un caso como este. Se quedo tiesa, con los puños apretados, marcándose las uñas contra la carne._

*Están mirando historias humanas, solos, los dos, y no me invitaron.

*Eso es triste, ¿no? _Dijo Napstablock._

* _¡Aghgggggh!_ _Undyne volvió a gritar._

 _*Oh, lo siento. No quise asustarte._

 _*Solo pasaba para ver si querías ir al Laboratorio de Alphys._

 _*Pensábamos ir, Monster Kid y yo, para ver a nuestro nuevo amigo._

 _Undyne se tomo un respiro, miro al fantasma y al niño._

 _*De a cuerdo, vayamos entonces._ _Dijo ella algo molesta, de todas formas ya estaba pensando en ir._

 ** _Reporte de estado #3_**

 ** _Por Dra. Alphys_**

 ** _El sujeto aun sigue sin reaccionar, su cuerpo disminuye de temperatura aun cuando lo sacamos fuera del laboratorio, algo que es físicamente imposible, pero que está pasando._**

 _ **La magia dentro de su cuerpo se está esfumando más rápido de lo que creí que fuese posible. ¿Cómo rayos ha estado sobreviviendo hasta ahora?**_

 _ **He estado pensando en llevarlo al laboratorio inferior, pero me da miedo pensar lo que los demás dirán si abro esa caja de Pandora. Tengo miedo, pero no hay demasiadas opciones.**_

 _Los tres monstruos de encontraban frente a la puerta del laboratorio. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, especialmente Undyne. Nunca se llevo bien con las altas temperaturas. Y pensar que por poco entra a este lugar con la armadura puesta, cuando estaba lista para aniquilar al "humano"… por suerte la cosa no acabó mal._

*Entonces. _Dijo, mirando al fantasma y al niño._

*¿Quién entra primero?

*Ve tú. _Respondió Monster Kid._

*Aun está molesta por lo de la figura de acción que rompí.

*Si te ve a ti primero, quizás se olvide de matarme. _Undyne miro al niño, y después al fantasma._

*De acuerdo. _Dijo ella, algo nerviosa._

*Iré yo. _Junto coraje y, temblando pero con firmeza, abrió la puerta._

Dentro había una oscuridad extraña. O más bien un extraño silencio, que se veía pronunciado por la oscuridad. Alphys estaba sentada frente al sofá, la flor del niño estaba apoyada a un costado, y "EL" estaba ahí, acostado.

*Oye Alphys, pasamos a ver como estabas. _Dijo Undyne._

*También oí que el niño estaba aquí, aunque ahora puedo ver que es verdad.

 _Alphys no se movía, su expresión era seria, sus ojos fijos en el sofá. Apenas si registraba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, aunque si sintió la puerta abrirse, lo único que se le ocurrió pensar era que esta seguía abierta, y que se habría movido sola. Sentada en el suelo como estaba, acomodo las piernas, mientras intentaba fuertemente pensar. Algo había ocurrido, aunque no sabía qué. Una vez que bajo al laboratorio lo noto, pero su mente se negaba a dejar que lo vea._

*¿Alphys? Esa voz la conocía, así que movió la mirada, y se encontró con la de Monster Kid.

*¿Qué sucede? Alphys, al fin, salió de su estado de shock. Se paro, prendió la luz, y vio a todos con la misma cara.

*Las cosas se complicaron. _Dijo al fin, nerviosa._

*El está bien, pero necesita algo que no puedo darle. _Todos miraron a Frisk, lentamente comprendiendo la situación._

*Magia humana. _Dijo Alphys, contestando la pregunta que todos tenían en sus caras._

*Necesita magia humana para vivir. Aun le queda algo, mas ahora, pero se está agotando.

*Más rápido cada vez, y si tengo que ser honesta… _Dijo, mirando el último papel de su libreta._

*… no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que debo hacer.

 _ **Reporte de estado #5**_

 _ **Por Alphys**_

 _ **Baje porque fue lo único que se me ocurrió, realmente pensé que serviría de algo. Pero cuando sentí el silencio, cuando realmente me di cuenta de cuan silenciosas estaban las cosas, sentí como si me hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada en la espalda.**_

 _ **Las Amalgamas ya no estaban. No quería creerlo, pero era así, todas habían desaparecido. Estaba confiada en poder encontrar al menos una, quizás la determinación inyectada podría darnos unas horas más en cuanto al niño se refiere, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil.**_

 _ **Lo curioso fue que, al volver arriba, lo vi a EL y ya no se veía tan mal, ya no estaba tan frio, aunque la temperatura siguiera disminuyendo. Odiaría confirmar mis sospechas, porque de ser ciertas…**_

 _ **EL podría ser un peligro inmenso para todos nosotros aquí abajo.**_

 _Alphys arranco la hoja y la destrozo. No. No era necesario que alguien más lo sepa, al menos por el momento; había cosas más importantes que atender._


	14. 11:35

_Monster Kid estaba asustado, su amigo necesitaba ayuda, pero ni siquiera Alphys sabía qué hacer. Napstablock Estaba triste, y verlo a EL así lo entristecía mas. Undyne estaba confundida, MUY confundida; ¿de qué diantres hablaba Alphys cuando decía que no sabía qué hacer? ¡Se supone que ella es el cerebro aquí, algo tenía que ocurrírsele! Cuando toco al niño, cuando lo sintió tan frio, se estremeció, ¿Cómo podía ser aquello verdad?_

*No entiendo. _Comenzó a decir lentamente la chica pez._

*¿Magia humana? ¿Por qué necesitaría magia humana? _Alphys la miro, algo más segura._

*Porque aun si no es un humano, tampoco es un monstruo.

*No sé cómo explicarlo, al menos no como es debido. _Alphys se acomodo los anteojos, sus manos ya no temblaban tanto._

*Lo que si se, es que su cuerpo se sustenta con magia, que esa magia rechaza a la magia de los monstruos.

*Eso indica su propiedad para con la magia humana. _Undyne la miraba perpleja._

*¿Y que mas? _Pregunto algo ansiosa la chica pez._

*Nada. _Contesto Alphys._

*¿Nada? _Preguntaron todos los presentes en la habitación, excepto Flowey que aun miraba atentamente a Frisk._

*Nada. _Respondió con tristeza._

*No hay en el subsuelo información alguna sobre magia que no sea de monstruos.

*Y aunque aún quedan algunos de los que lucharon en la guerra, no tenemos tiempo para salir a investigar.

*¿Y qué tal el rey? _Dijo Monster Kid. Todos lo miraron._

*El estuvo en la guerra, el debería saber algo, ¿no?

 _Los demás se miraron entre ellos, hasta Napstablock frunció el seño. Ninguno de los tres sabía como iba a reaccionar Asgore al ver al niño. No después de lo que paso con sus dos hijos, no después de que le declarara la guerra a la humanidad. Era normal que estén tan nerviosos._

*¿Y porque no se lo preguntan a él? _Una voz mecánica dijo, no mucho después de que la puerta se abriera._

*Estuvo insistiendo en venir a ver tus progresos con el asunto de la barrera. _El robot dijo, mientras se acercaba._

*Mmmmh, que extraña reunión tenemos aquí, ¿y quién es el niño? _Nadie respondió, no sabían que decir._

*Mettaton, dijiste que el rey quería venir, ¿Dónde está? _Pregunto Alphys, mientras sus nervios regresaban._

*Afuera, dice que es una descortesía no anunciarse antes de entrar.

*Se lo veía algo nervioso, así que lo mejor sería no tardar mucho en hacerlo pasar. _La voz del robot sonó más fría de lo que ya era. Eso no hizo más que disparar el pánico en Alphys._

*Cielos, cielos, cielos, cielos. _No paraba de decir Alphys, mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma, temblando._

*¡Tranquila Alphys, tal vez solo venga de visita! _Grito Monster Kid._

*Tiene razón. Asgore no es de poner presión de esa manera. _Undyne puso sus manos en los hombros de Alphys._

*Así que cálmate, ¿quieres? _Alphys la miro, sus manos ya no temblaban, pero aun así se veía nerviosa._

 _Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, unos golpes suaves sonaron desde la puerta, de esa manera el rey recordaba su presencia. Alphys trago saliva con fuerza, era ahora o nunca, y no contestar no era una opción. Armada de valor, comenzó la marcha hasta la puerta, solo para ver que ya estaba abierta, y que el rey estaba pasando con Monster Kid a su lado. En una nota mental bastante escondida, Alphys se prometió estrangular al renacuajo._

*¿Así que estas visitando a la familia? _Pregunto Asgore al niño._

*Así es, aunque en realidad estaba buscando a mi amigo, que casualmente estaba aquí.

*Um, luego seguiremos hablando. _El rey miro a Alphys, esta aun seguía nerviosa._

*Oh, tranquila, no he venido a regañarte. Solo sentí que debía pasar, mi magia ha estado actuando de forma rara.

*¿A qué se refiere señor? _Pregunto Alphys confundida._

*Esta débil, puedo sentirla flaquear cuando intento usarla. _El rostro del rey era de una seriedad total._

*Asgore, tenemos un problema. _Dijo Undyne, no my segura de cómo llevar la conversación._

 _Asgore la miro, aun tan serio como antes, Undyne señalo el sofá, y el rey siguió con la vista su mano hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre Frisk. Por un segundo, el regente abrió los ojos de par en par, hasta que de a poco se fue acercando al niño. Flowey no reacciono, aun seguía mirando a su mejor amigo, ignorando al resto. Esto no cambio cuando Asgore poso su mano sobre el cuerpo inerte, algo en el le decía que Asriel estaría bien ahora que papá estaba ahí._ _ **EL**_ _estaría bien, todo estaría bien._

*¿De dónde salió? _Pregunto Asgore, después de unos minutos de silencio._

*Llego aquí no hace mucho, ocho horas quizás, entro sin decir nada, aunque parecía ser bastante bien educado. _Dijo Alphys._

*Me lo encontré en Waterfall, unos monstruos habían creído ver a un humano en la casa de Papyrus. _Dijo Undyne._

*Yo me lo cruce mientras la buscaba a ella. _Dijo Monster Kid, señalando a la chica pez._

*Yo lo encontré con Sans cerca de su puesto de vigilancia, aunque no sabría decir como llego allí. _Dijo Papyrus. Todos se dieron vuelta._

*acabamos de entrar, la puerta estaba abierta así que nos invitamos a pasar. _Sans sonrió al decir esto._

*…tengo que aprender a cerrar esa puerta.

*Yo lo encontré entre las Ruinas. _La voz de Toriel los tomo a todos por sorpresa, especialmente al rey._

*No parecía estar lastimado, simplemente estaba ahí, como esperando a alguien. _Asgore intento decir algo, pero al final decidió callarse._

*Supongo que vino de la superficie.

*Si es así, el es…

*Si, EL es. _Interrumpió Toriel a Asgore. Ambos se miraron, uno triste, el otro enojado, ambos cansados._

*No sé si entiendo lo que está pasando, pero no importa. ¿Podrían ayudarlo por favor? _Dijo Monster Kid._

*Alphys dice que necesita magia humana. _El monstruo miraba a los dos regentes, quienes a su vez se miraban entre ellos._

*Si, creo que hay algo que podemos hacer.


	15. 11:47

_Los seis monstruos presentes en el laboratorio pasaron el tiempo, minutos o quizás horas, mirándose entre ellos. El rey y la reina, reunidos de manera improvisada, se habían marchado ya llevándose con ellos el cuerpo de Frisk. Flowey los siguió, aunque nadie excepto Alphys lo vio salir de la maceta y desaparecer. Nadie parecía dispuesto a romper el silencio que se había formado. Entonces llego el maniquí._

*¡Oigan! _Dijo, a todo pulmón._

*¡¿Han visto a un niño con cara de nada pasar por aquí?! _Sans fue el primero en reaccionar, mirando al maniquí._

*estuvo aquí, si.

*pero ya no.

*¡Demonios, estuve todo el día buscándolo!

*Pero, ¿para qué lo necesitas? _Pregunto Alphys, curiosa._

*¡Uno de mis primos quiere verlo!

*¡Algo sobre darle las gracias por no sé que, aunque ya no importa!

*Entonces tendrás que esperar, el rey se lo llevo. _El maniquí miro a Undyne, quien solo se encogió de hombros._

*Es verdad. _Dijo Papyrus._

*Estaba mal, un poco enfermo si no entendí mal.

*Pero el rey dijo que haría algo, así que no hay de qué preocuparse. _El maniquí los miro a los presentes._

*Pues no parecen estar tranquilos. _Dijo, aunque fue raro oírlo hablar sin gritar._

*Es difícil no preocuparse. _Napstablock se balanceaba de un lado a otro._

*Es un buen amigo nuestro. Queremos verlo bien.

*No es que no creamos en el rey, pero ni siquiera él sabía si lo que sea que va a hacer funcionara.

*Suena complicado. _El maniquí no parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, pero nada podía hacer._

*De todos modos tengo que irme, a mi familia no le gusta que la hagan esperar.

 _Cuando el maniquí salió por la puerta, Alphys volvió a pensar por millonésima vez que tendría que cerrarla. Aunque por estar abierta la reina pudo entrar sin problemas. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué Toriel había ido hasta allí?_

*¿No es raro que la reina apareciera en un momento tan dramático? _Pregunto Alphys, mirándolos a todos._

*Lo que me sorprende es que supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, es decir, ¿Cómo se entero? Respondió Undyne, confundida.

*yo le dije. Sans saco del bolsillo un peine y paso a pasárselo por la cabeza.

*¿Y cómo te enteraste tu? Pregunto Monster Kid, algo sorprendido.

*Es sencillo, apenas me lo comentaron se lo dije. Papyrus dijo, haciendo que todos lo miraran.

*¿Pero quién te lo dijo a ti? Solo os que estábamos en esta habitación sabíamos que algo andaba mal. Dijo Alphys.

*Pues, fui yo. _Respondió Napstablock._

*Pero, ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? _Napstablock se la quedo mirando._

*Soy un fantasma, puedo atravesar las paredes, ¿recuerdas? _Su tono de voz fue serio, pero a los pocos segundos todos los presentes comenzaron a reír._

*es difícil olvidar algo así.

*Lo que significa que es lo primero que uno se olvida. _Dijo Alphys._

*exacto. más aun cuando hasta el mismo fantasma lo hace. _Napstablock sonrió._

*Todo eso es genial y todo, pero…

*¿Ahora qué hacemos? Pregunto Monster Kid.

*La espera me está matando. _El niño monstruo miro a Alphys._

*No lo sé. _Alphys se sentó en el sofá, evadiendo inconscientemente el lugar donde Frisk estaba acostado._

*Supongo que solo tendremos que esperar, y tener fe. _Dijo, mientras jugaba con sus manos._

*Yo volveré a Waterfall por un rato.

*Quedarme aquí encerrada esperando me está dando dolor de cabeza. Dijo Undyne, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

*Yo te sigo, en el camino podríamos hacer algo de ejercicio, nunca está de más. _Le dijo Papyrus, algo entusiasmado. Ambos se fueron sin decir mucho más._

*Ahora que lo recuerdo, aun no he subido mi último MIX. Perdón, pero tengo que retirarme.

*Ve tranquilo, apenas la reina y el rey vuelvan, les avisare. Le dijo Alphys, y con esto el fantasma se marcho.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba sola, sola con su primo. Monster Kid se había sentado a su lado en el sofá, y la miraba atentamente.

*¿No querrías mejor ir con Undyne? Le dijo al niño.

*Naah, me aburriría. Oye, ¿y si vemos anime?

*¿Después de todo lo que paso, quieres ponerte a ver anime?

*Oye, algo hay que hacer hasta que tengamos noticias de EL. _Respondió Monster Kid._

*Además, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos algo juntos? _Alphys lo miro de pies a cabeza, tenía razón._

*Está bien, pero a la primera que me pidas que adelante las escenas románticas, te largas.

*¡Trato hecho! Contesto el niño. _Alphys sonrió un poco, quizás distraerse fuese la mejor solución, por ahora._

 _Aun tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, el "porque" de muchas cosas que habían sucedido esa noche seguía tan esquivo como al principio. Poso sus ojos en la pantalla, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, así que apenas sintió cuando todo a su alrededor se sacudió suavemente. Monster Kid tampoco lo sintió, eso de no poder concentrarse en más de una cosa a la vez era cosa de familia._

 _De camino a Waterfall, Papyrus se detuvo un momento. Su rostro mostraba nerviosismo. Cuando Undyne se dio cuenta que estaba trotando sola, se dio vuelta._

*¿Qué sucede? _Papyrus tardo en contestar._

*¿Realmente crees que estará bien? _Dijo, notablemente nervioso._

*Si, esta a cuidado de los dos reyes. No importa que pase, estará bien. _Le contesto la chica pez._

*Espero que tengas razón. _Dijo Papyrus suspirando, y ambos comenzaron a trotar de nuevo._

 _Napstablock estaba flotando frente a su computadora. Hacía poco que había puesto su MIX en internet, y este ya había tenido repercusiones. Algunos monstruos lo elogiaron, otros criticaron que siempre parecía lo mismo. Pero de entre ellos, uno resalto que el MIX parecía aun más triste de lo normal, llegando a preguntar si algo malo le había ocurrido._

 _Napstablock miro el comentario por uno o dos minutos._

*Si tan solo supieras. _Dijo, a nadie en particular._

 _Casi nadie se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de Sans, o tal vez estaban todos ya acostumbrados a que el esqueleto decidiera desaparecer. Estaba sentado en su puesto ilegal de perros calientes, pensando. Ese niño, algo pasaba con él. Podía notarlo, nade que hubiese estado en contacto actuaba de la misma forma, aunque el efecto parecía disminuir notablemente cuando el sujeto no estaba presente. Era algo que considerar._

 _Vendió unos perros calientes y se fue, todo el asunto del niño lo ponía ansioso._

*estará Grillby's abierto a esta hora?

 _No tardo mucho en sentir el temblor, pero le dio poca importancia mientras se alejaba._

 _Mettaton odiaba no ser el centro de la atención. ¿Qué demonios tenía ese niño para no hacer o decir nada, y aun así hacer que todos a su alrededor no pararan de hablar sobre EL? Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Quizás podría invitar al niño a su programa… no, sería muy arriesgado, lo último que necesitaba era que también le robara eso._

 _Sintió el temblor antes de que llegara, y cuando llego el sacudón todo lo que no estaba fijo se cayó al suelo. Mettaton se quedo mirando hacia lo que sus sensores le decían era la fuente del accidente._

 _Al parecer, las cosas habían decidido ponerse interesantes, aunque no supo decir si eso era bueno o malo._


	16. 11:59

_Los dos dejaron el laboratorio juntos, pero ella iba un paso por detrás, vigilándolo. El no esperaba menos, no después de todo lo que les paso. El camino fue bastante incomodo: a cada paso un nuevo monstruo los miraba, no muy seguro si debía saludarlos, o simplemente salir del paso. La seriedad de sus rostros ponía nerviosos a los que los rodeaban, y eso se notaba. Otra cosa que se veía a simple vista era el decaimiento, la debilitación progresiva, la confusión. Ambos sabían porque, pero poco había que pudieran hacer._

*Tenemos que apurarnos. _Asgore llevaba a Frisk en sus brazos._

 _Toriel estuvo a punto de contestar, pero al final solo asintió con la cabeza, y ambos apuraron el paso. Mientras más se acercaban a la barrera, más pesado era el ambiente entre los dos. La reina no despegaba los ojos de la espalda de Asgore, con la suficiente fiereza como para hacerse sentir. Aun así, el rey no se inmuto, llevar al niño ante la barrera era más importante._

*¿Estás seguro que funcionara? _Pregunto Toriel, rompiendo al fin su autoimpuesto silencio._

*Tan seguro como puede estarse, jamás se ha intentado nada semejante. _El rey la miro._

*Tampoco tenemos demasiadas opciones. _La reina cruzo su mirada con la de él, pero esta vez Asgore no aparto sus ojos._

*Las almas no funcionaran, por mucho que me duela decirlo. _Dijo el rey con voz cansada._

*Todo sería mucho más fácil si lo hicieran. _Toriel miro a Frisk de nuevo, se veía tan frágil. Aun sabiendo lo que sabía, no podía evitar sentirse mal._

*¿De qué sirvió entonces, matarlos, si al final ni siquiera tienes las agallas? _Asgore se detuvo, y Toriel casi se tropezó con él._

 _Ella lo miro a los ojos, su rabia en aumento, pero en sus ojos no encontró lo que buscaba, si era que realmente esperaba algo. Asgore parecía decepcionado, a falta de otra palabra, luego su expresión cambio solo para ser reemplazada por una cara triste, adornada con una sonrisa._

*Claro, como podía esperar otra cosa. _El rey reanudo la marcha._

*Fui un tonto al pensar que te dieras cuenta. _Toriel paró en seco._

*¿Qué quieres decir? _Su ira la traicionaba, haciendo que sus palabras sonaran cada vez mas acidas._

*¿Realmente me crees capaz de matar a un niño?

*¿Mucho menos a seis? _Eso descoloco a Toriel, pero no detuvo su cólera._

*Seis niños llegaron aquí. Seis niños murieron al alcanzar este lugar. _Ya no podía contenerse._

*Y después de lo que dijiste aquel día, ¡¿Realmente quieres que crea que no cumpliste tu palabra?!

*¡Estaba furioso! _Exploto Asgore._

*No pienso negarlo, pero mis promesas de venganza eran tan vacías como mi esperanza de recuperar a mis hijos.

*A **nuestros** hijos.

 _Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un largo rato. La barrera estaba cada vez más cerca. Y aunque había hecho todo lo posible por ignorarlo, Toriel veía como Asgore se estaba debilitando, sus pasos cada vez más pesados y lentos, pero siempre constantes. El efecto que EL tenia sobre los otros era aun mas fuerte sobre el rey, la cercanía lo empeoraba. Intento acercarse, tomar al niño, pero Asgore la aparto._

*No lo intentes, no lo soportarías.

*No olvides que soy tan fuerte como tú. _Respondió la reina, molesta._

*Quizás tengas razón, pero de los dos soy el que más magia tiene. La tuya la necesitaremos después.

 _Cada vez más cerca, y ambos podían sentirlo. La barrera los llamaba, o al menos así se sentía, al ser la única esperanza que tenían. Los monstruos los miraban, algunos mas asustados que otros, todos esos rostros implorando clemencia, mas ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Toriel volvió a ver a Frisk, sintiendo como su pecho se cerraba ante la idea de perder a otro más, otro niño mas._

*¿Cómo murieron? _Asgore la miro, confundido._

*Los demás, los otros seis. Si tú no los mataste, ¿Cómo murieron?

*Con el tiempo. _Respondió el rey._

*Algunos antes, otros después, pero siempre igual. Sus cuerpos no lo soportaban.

*Y al final, morían. Dos se fueron jóvenes. Tres de manera natural, ya de ancianos.

*El sexto… _Toriel lo miro, desafiante._

*¿Qué paso con él?

*… _El rey dudo, y su silencio lo delataba._

*El sexto había venido aquí buscando a alguien. Bajo al subsuelo creyendo poder encontrar a un amigo perdido.

*Cuando llego ante mí, cuando al fin se dio cuenta del engaño, no lo soporto…

 _Y no dijo nada más. Toriel sintió las lagrimas caerle por la cara. Y al fin, después de tanto tiempo, la barrera se les presentaba magnifica, terrorífica y amenazante. Asgore apoyo al niño en el suelo, y se sentó. Su cuerpo estaba sudado, y sus brazos no paraban de temblar. Antes de que Toriel dijera nada, del suelo se materializaron seis capsulas, cada una con un alma humana. Ella se las quedo mirando, hasta que lo entendió._

*Quizás no funcionen sobre él, pero un monstruo siempre puede absorberlas.

*¿Ese era el plan? Usar una para atravesar la barrera, llevándolo a él al otro lado. _Asgore simplemente asintió, su cuerpo ya no daba más._

*Así es. _El rey intento pararse, pero era en vano, sus pierna no reaccionaban. Toriel intento acercarse._

*Solo hazlo. Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, mejor.

 _Toriel asintió, y despacio, con tanta delicadeza como pudo, tomo una de las almas. Contrario a lo que ella esperaba, se sentía cálida al tacto, y al absorberla no sintió ni tristeza ni odio, solo paz. Sabía que ahora era más poderosa, pero el poder poco y nada significaban para ella. Respiro profundamente, levanto a Frisk, y comenzó a caminar hacia la barrera. Un alma de monstruo y un alma humana juntas eran suficientes para atravesarla, lo sabía porque **ellos** ya lo habían hecho._

 _Pero entonces paso algo que ninguno de los regentes esperaba. La barrera reacciono, no ante Toriel pero ante Frisk, y de manera tan violenta que la reina casi cae al suelo. De repente se sintió cansada, de una manera sobrenatural. Como si de repente el mundo hubiera decidido que ya era suficiente. Pero ella no paro, se levanto y reemprendió la marcha._

*¡Retrocede! _Le grito Asgore, asustado._

*¡No! ¡No puedo! ¡No quiero! _Respondió la reina, dando otro paso, apretando a Frisk con fuerza contra su pecho. La barrera comenzó a parpadear, la luz que desprendía se volvía cada vez más errática._

*¡Si sigues así te mataras!

*¡Si paro todo habrá sido en vano! _Lo sintió a Asgore intentado pararse, pero los impulsos de la barrera lo devolvían al suelo. Cada paso era más pesado que el anterior, pero ella no paro._

*¡Toriel! _Eso fue lo último que escucho, y de repente la barrera dejo de oponerse, de repente hasta parecía querer acercarlos. Toriel se sintió como liberada de un peso enorme que llevaba sobre sus hombros, y por cosas que ni ella podría llegar a entender, miro al_ _ **NIÑO**_ _. Jamás sabrá porque lo hizo exactamente, tal vez fue un acto reflejo, tal vez esperaba alguna reacción positiva._

 _Lo que vio no le agrado para nada._ _ **FRISK**_ _tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, dos cuencas blancas sin señales ni de iris ni de pupila alguna. De a poco_ _ **El**_ _comenzó a abrir la boca, como queriendo gritar, pero no emitió sónico alguno. En cambio, lo que sucedió fue más estremecedor: la barrera se doblo sobre sí misma y sobre ellas, generando formas psicodélicas, oprimiéndose y expandiéndose al mismo tiempo, con un ruido metálico espantoso, hasta que ya no pudo más._

 _Y entonces la barrera, aquello que había mantenido a los monstruos alejados de la superficie, aquello que les negaba siquiera el derecho de ver el sol al amanecer, o la luna al anochecer, exploto. Y todo se pinto de negro._


	17. 12:00

_Negro. Todo lo que lo rodeaba, todo lo que alcanzaba a ver y más allá, era negro. Ese mismo color invadía todos sus sentidos, pero Frisk no tenía miedo. Frisk flotaba tranquilo en sus pensamientos, dejando que sus pocas memorias llenaran de a poco la negrura que le rodeaba. Las imágenes aparecían lentamente, como con timidez, casi como pidiendo ni ser vistas, pero ahí estaban, cada vez más claras y cercanas._

 _Una mujer ocupaba sus primeros recuerdos. MADRE. Así fue como se la presentaron, así fue como se conocieron. Luego vino PADRE, el era quien había hecho de Frisk lo que ahora era. MADRE abrazaba a Frisk, PADRE los miraba contento. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Lamentablemente el efecto duro poco._

 _Frisk nunca llego a entender lo que estaba haciendo mal, pero al parecer MADRE esperaba que el reaccionara de cierta manera a ciertas cosas. No hacerlo la entristecía, pero intentar y fallar la ponía aun peor. Y fallar era lo único que hacía._

 _Por otro lado, mientras más triste estaba MADRE, mas furioso estaba PADRE. Y la culpa de todo terminaba cayendo sobre Frisk, quien era completamente incapaz de cumplir con las expectativas._

 _Fue un día cualquiera, a Frisk no lo podía importar menos. MADRE estaba encerrada en su cuarto, llorando._

*…mi bebe. _Se oía desde detrás de la puerta, repitiéndose una y otra vez._

 _PADRE estaba sentado, casi acostado sobre la mesa, con una botella a su lado. Cuando sintió llegar a Frisk, PADRE le dirigió una mirada que le hizo saltar todas las alertas, si eso no era miedo entonces el miedo no existía._

*¿Aun sigues aquí? _Le costó, pero al final respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza._

*¿Por qué? Terminaste siendo un completo inútil. _Frisk se quedo mirándolo._

*Aun ahora no eres capaz de reaccionar correctamente.

*Tenía que haberme dado cuenta, era obvio aun antes de empezar.

*Jamás serias normal. Jamás serias como él. Jamás serás humano. _Frisk seguía mirándolo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer._

*Y aun así, aquí estas, como un eterno recordatorio de mis errores. _Frisk dio un paso atrás, de manera instintiva._

*Lárgate de aquí. Sal de esta casa y jamás vuelvas. _Frisk no se movió del lugar, no podía._

*¿Qué adonde se supone que debes de ir? ¡¿Acaso crees que a mí me importa?!

 _Frisk se quedo helado, la botella reboto sobre su pecho y estallo en mil pedazos, y aunque no sintió dolor, algo dentro de suyo quedo hecho pedazos._

*Solo lárgate. _Dijo PADRE, y así lo hizo._

 _No supo por cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni cuanta distancia había recorrido, pero al levantar la vista lo vio: el Monte Ebott. Conocía varias historias sobre el Monte, pero todas terminaban de la misma manera: aquel que lo escalara, jamás volvería a ser visto. Después de unos segundos reanudo la marcha. La molestia que tenía en el pecho no desaparecía, aun estando tan lejos, aun cuando ya había pasado todo, esa sensación de vacío lo acompaño durante todo el extenuante viaje hacia la cima._

 _Una vez arriba, encontró una cueva, no muy oculta pero que tampoco se veía a plena vista. En la cueva había un poso, uno enorme. Tan profundo era que no podía verse el fondo. Sus pies se movieron solos, y antes de que su mente pudiera reaccionar, se encontró cayendo a la inmensa profundidad del vacío._

* * *

 _La explosión se sintió de manera atroz en todo el subsuelo._

 _Alphys y Monster Kid se miraron desconcertados, ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido? Entonces a los dos se les vino la misma idea a la cabeza, y salieron corriendo hacía la sala del Trono._

 _Napstablock no sintió la explosión, pero el resto de su cuarto sí. El fantasma no lo pensó mucho, y salió flotando de su casa._

 _Papyrus y Undyne estaban entrenando cuando el impacto los alcanzo. Estaban por su cuarta o quinta vuelta por Snowdin, y ambos cayeron, más por sorpresa que por otra cosa._

*¿Qué demonios fue eso? _Pregunto Undyne, pero antes de que Papyrus respondiera, a los dos se les asomo la misma idea._

*¿No creerás que…?

*No lo sé, pero será mejor que vayamos. _Undyne asintió, y ambos salieron corriendo._

* * *

 _Frisk recordaba la caída, algo que le resultaba extraño, ya que en su momento le pareció no tomar más de diez o veinte segundos, pero que sin embargo eta vez parecía prolongarse. Mientras caía, se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar rodeado por la misma oscuridad que antes, y que de a poco imágenes iban llenando los espacios vacios._

 _Recordó el parche de flores sobre el que cayó. A su primer amigo: Flowey, con el se sentía seguro, con el su soledad no existía. También recordó a Toriel, esas amable mujer que lo invito a pasar a su casa, aun cuando Frisk era un total desconocido; y ese trozo de pastel, simplemente delicioso. Luego llegaron los hermanos esqueletos: uno era un mal intento de comediante, pero con carácter suficiente para soportar la crítica; el otro obsesionado con llegar a ser parte de la guardia real, aunque fuese mejor hablando de acertijos._

 _Tenía la sensación de estar olvidándose de alguien, pero por otra parte sabia que ese alguien no se ofendería por ello. Entonces lo recordó, Napstablock: un fantasma con aspiraciones a músico, aunque bastante susceptible a las criticas (especialmente las propias); y ese sándwich, sabia a lagrimas, a sonrisas, a estrellas, a motas de polvo, bueno más a lo último que a las otras cosas, pero aun estaban ahí._

 _Undyne hizo una entrada acorde con su personalidad: como una embestida de toro. Puede que a Flowey no le agradase la idea de ser perseguido de esa manera, pero Frisk recuerda la persecución con cierto humor, al fin y al cabo nada malo había sucedido. Después de una taza de té, y un favor un poco forzado, las cosas parecieron mejorar, al menos para el niño._

 _Sabía que se estaba olvidando de algo, pero no podía decir a ciencia cierta que era…_

* * *

 _Undyne y Papyrus llegaron a la sala del Trono. Allí ya estaban Alphys, Monster Kid y Napstablock. Todos se miraban entre sí._

*¡¿Qué sucedió?! _Pregunto Undyne, agitada._

*No lo sabemos, vinimos tan pronto como sentimos el estruendo. _Respondió Alphys, temblando de pies a cabeza._

*Lo peor es que esta puerta decidió no querer abrirse. _Dijo Monster Kid, mientras pateaba el suelo._

*¿Pero qué tiene que ver la puerta? _Pregunto confundido Papyrus._

*Estamos seguros que sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, fue detrás de ella. _Respondió Alphys._

*Pero hasta ahora ni Monster Kid, ni Mettaton ni yo hemos podido abrirla.

*Y por alguna extraña razón, yo no he podido atravesarla. _Todos miraron a Napstablock, pero no dijeron nada, estaban atónitos._

 _Undyne volvió a mirar aquella gran puerta. Más allá se encontraba la barrera. Y algo había ocurrido allí. Los nervios empezaron a ganarle._

* * *

 _Frisk siguió pensando, hasta que recordó: Monster Kid, ¿Cómo alguien podría olvidarse de semejante niño? Y después estaba el maniquí, buen tipo, pero con problemas de personalidad; tal vez un poco sordo, ya que se la pasa gritando todo el tiempo._

 _Y eso era todo, o al menos, hasta allí llegaban sus recuerdos, pero Frisk aun se veía caer por el pozo, la cama de flores no estaba ni un poco más cerca que antes. Eso le preocupaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, ni cuanto más debía pasar para que terminara._

 _Entonces, cerca de las flores, apareció alguien. Eso le resulto extraño, recordaba estar solo cuando aterrizo. Ese alguien estaba mirando las flores, acariciándolas, hasta que de repente paro, y miro en dirección a Frisk. Era un niño, muy parecido a él, pero no del todo, y esa sonrisa…_

… _Frisk podría jurar que ya la había visto antes. Pensó en Flowey, pero algo le dijo que era un recuerdo muy anterior a eso, aunque su memoria no alcanzaba para recordar. Le dolía intentar._

* * *

 _Toriel estaba arrodillada, su cuerpo se sentía desecho, como el de una muñeca de trapo hecha jirones. Apenas si podía moverse, o respirar siquiera. Sintió las manos de Asgore apoyadas sobre sus hombros, su magia intentando curar tanto como podía el daño que ella había recibido. Levanto la vista tanto como pudo._

*Lo que acabas de hacer. _Dijo Asgore, mirándola a los ojos._

*Fue la estupidez más grande que he visto en mi vida. _Toriel sonrió un poco._

*Y créeme que he visto muchas, empezando por algunas ideas mías, como intentar cocinar. _Toriel se rió suavemente._

*¿Como está EL? _Pregunto Toriel, sintiéndose algo mejor._

*Está bien. O al menos, estará bien. _Toriel levanto la vista rápidamente, casi se marea._

*Cálmate, no le paso nada. _El niño se encontraba recostado cerca de ellos._

 _Fue entonces cuando Toriel lo noto. La barrera seguía allí, pero estaba debilitada. Las capsulas, que antes contenían almas humanas, ahora estaban vacías._

*¿Qué sucedió? _Pregunto, mientras intentaba levantarse._

*No lo sé. Apenas grite tu nombre todo se puso borroso.

*Tu caíste al suelo con EL.

*La barrera por poco y no se lanza sobre ustedes, pero las almas se pusieron en medio.

*Cuando todo termino, habían desaparecido. _Los regentes se miraron._

 _Toriel se puso de pio y se dirigió hacia donde Frisk se hallaba tirado. Algo había cambiado en el, pero aun así el niño se negaba a reaccionar. Ella le coloco una mano sobre la cabeza._

*Dijiste que estaba bien. _Toriel miro a Asgore._

*Dije que "estaría" bien, además encontrar magia que él pueda absorber ya no será un problema.

 _Era verdad, algo había pasado, algo que había cambiado al niño. La magia humana que había dentro de EL había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por magia de monstruo. Por fuera, se veía completamente igual, pero por dentro era una historia completamente diferente._

*Mejor regresemos. Muy seguramente los demás estarán preocupados. _Toriel tomo al niño y asintió, si, sería lo mejor._

* * *

 _Frisk sintió la caída, pero no fueron flores lo que encontró al fondo de aquel pozo. Un colchón, eso era lo que sentía, tan cómodo, tan suave. Podía escuchar voces a su alrededor, algunas conocidas, otras no tanto. Se sentó lentamente, y las voces cesaron._

*¡Esta vivo! _Grito Monster Kid. Frisk se tapo los oídos, vaya manera de despertarse de una siesta._

*Oye, ya te dije que te calmaras, aun tiene que recuperarse. _Le reprocho Alphys. ¿Recuperarse? ¿De qué?_

*No lo puedes culpar, todos estábamos muy preocupados. _Dijo Toriel. ¿Preocupados por una siesta?_

*USTEDES estaban preocupados. _Una voz metálica intervino._

*Oh, cállate Mettaton. _Undyne respondió._

*Si Metta, no seas así. Es amigo nuestro. _Dijo Napstablock._

*Amigo tuyo dirás, yo no lo conozco.

*Mettaton, por favor, aquí están todos para ver cómo está el niño. _Dijo una voz que Frisk no había oído antes._

*De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me retiro.

*Mmmm. Hay algo diferente en el. _Comento Papyrus._

*si, ahora se ve más blanco que antes.

*No me refería a eso Sans. Pero supongo que no importa, ahora que está bien.

 _Frisk los miro a todos, ¿a qué se debía tanto alboroto? Lo último que recordaba era estar mirando animistoria con Alphys y de repente sentirse cansado. Sin embargo, algo debió haber pasado para que todos estén tan preocupados. Delante de él se puso alguien que se parecía mucho a Toriel, pero que definitivamente no era Toriel._

*Hola. _Le dijo, algo nervioso al niño._

*Mi nombre es Asgore, soy el rey de los monstruos. _Frisk se lo quedo mirando, ¿los monstruos tenían reyes?_

*Y sé que todos aquí están muy entusiasmados por saber cómo te sientes.

*Pero hay una pregunta que tengo desde la primera vez que te vi, y prefiero hacerla ahora. _Frisk asintió._

*¿Eres un chico, o una chica? _Todos a su alrededor se quedaron tiesos._

 _¿Solo era eso? Frisk sonrió, la respuesta era sencilla. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la puerta de entrada se abrió estruendosamente._

*¡Asi que ahí estabas!

*¡¿Sabes desde hace cuanto que te llevo buscando?!

*¡No, por supuesto que no lo sabes!

*¡Pero eso no importa ya, mis primos te esperan, así que camina!

 _Frisk sintió como le tiraban del brazo, no era un tirón fuerte, pero no se veía capaz de soltarse. Los demás no parecían saber cómo reaccionar, así que Frisk se limito a levantarles un pulgar y a sonreír._

*¿Está bien que dejemos que se lo lleve? _Pregunto Alphys._

*Si, después de lo que le paso, va a necesitar tanto aire libre como pueda conseguir. _Respondió Undyne._

*O tanto aire libre como pueda conseguir aquí abajo. _Toriel se tomo de las manos._

 _Todos la miraron, Asgore le sonrió, Undyne se rasco loa cabeza, Sans ya no estaba, y Papyrus había salido tras Frisk. Lentamente todos menos Alphys y Monster Kid se fueron retirando. Cuando quedaron solos, los primos se miraron._

*¿Y ahora qué? _Pregunto el niño monstruo._

*Después de que se recupere, tendremos que revisarlo para entender el porqué del cambio de su fuente de alimentación. _Respondió Alphys._

*Si, eso realmente fue inesperado. _La cara de Monster Kid estaba más seria que de costumbre._

*Inesperado, si, pero también excitante. _Dijo Alphys, contenta._

*Mientras tanto veamos anime. _Monster Kid se lanzo sobre el sofá._

*¿Otra vez? _Pregunto Alphys, aunque ya sabía que era en vano. Sería una larga noche._


	18. 99:99

_Había pasado el tiempo, mucho tiempo, desde aquel día. Frisk no se hallaba, acostumbrado como estaba a cansarse casi en seguida, ahora podía recorrer todo el subsuelo sin darse cuenta._

 _Pasaba los días jugando, corriendo y riendo junto a los demás niños de Snowdin. O charlando con Napstablock sobre nada._

 _Durante la tarde se veía asediado por Alphys y Monster Kid, que estaban interesados en saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Tanta atención lo ponía nervioso, pero Frisk hacia lo posible por responder lo mejor posible. Algo que a Frisk le costó entender, era que los garabatos que hacia sobre el papel no eran palabras, al menos no palabras de algún idioma conocido. Tuvo que aprender a escribir, cosa que era difícil tanto para él como para Alphys._

 _Pasaba después, antes de volver con Toriel, por la casa de Papyrus. Sans había desaparecido, aunque Papyrus estaba seguro de que volvería. Frisk cocinaba, los dos comían, pasaban un rato largo charlando, y Frisk se iba._

 _Por el camino de regreso, había tomado la costumbre de ir contando los copos de nieve que iban cayendo, y luego golpeaba la puerta la misma cantidad de veces. Toriel siempre abría, contenta de verlo llegar. Asgore los visitaba cada vez más seguido, algo que Frisk nunca termino de entender si molestaba o agradaba a Toriel, quien se la pasaba respondiendo con indirectas y con chistes malos._

 _Cada día era un aprendizaje nuevo, algo nuevo para ver, algo nuevo que escuchar._

 _Frisk estaba feliz._

 _Flowey no._

 _La flor miraba hacia arriba, escondido entre las flores del jardín de Asgore. Después del incidente con la barrera, la flor se sentía extraña. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se sentía así, que francamente no sabía qué hacer. EL estaba bien, en realidad mejor que bien. Eso debía ser más que suficiente para EL, pero aun así el sentimiento de desencuentro persistía._

 _Tardo mucho en darse cuenta que le estaba pasando, pero cuando al fin cayó en cuenta se sintió como al borde del abismo. Comenzó a sudar en frio, y por primera vez en su vida deseo estar equivocado._

 _Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que apenas si sintió a Frisk ponerse detrás._

*¿Mmm? _La flor sintió una mano tocándole los pétalos y se giro._

*Oh, eres tú. _Dijo la flor, sonriendo con esfuerzo._

*¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que estarías muy ocupado. _Frisk señalo a Flowey._

*¿Me estabas buscando? _Frisk asintió._

*Bueno, ya me encontraste.

*¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta antes de volver a casa? _Frisk volvió a asentir._

*Vayámonos entonces. _Frisk comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida._

 _Flowey se quedo quieto, y antes de seguirlo, cerró los ojos. Lo que vio no le gusto para nada. ESO había vuelto, como si nunca se hubiese ido. Flowey abrió los ojos lentamente, Frisk lo esperaba en la puerta._

*Ya voy. _Dijo la flor con un tono juguetón._

*¿O acaso eres el único que puede cansarse por aquí? _Frisk le sonrió, y reanudo la marcha._

 _Flowey miro para todos lados, indeciso, asustado, sin saber qué hacer. Jamás se le ocurriría regresar, menos aun ahora, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, algún día se aburriría y lo haría casi sin pensarlo, aun sabiendo que las cosas jamás vuelven a pasar dos veces de la misma manera, porque una vez dado ese paso, todo lo que ELLOS habían hecho se vería reducido a nada. EL no quería algo semejante, EL quería que Asriel fuese feliz, aun sabiendo que El jamás lo seria._

➩ _Absorto como estaba tardo en darse cuenta de que Frisk aún seguía ahí. Y esto de alguna manera le dio ánimos. El futuro es incierto, el pasado estaría en peligro, pero hoy no estaba solo. Frisk estaba ahí y tal vez algún día lograse que ESO desapareciese. Quizás nunca sería feliz, pero con eso le bastaba._


End file.
